Don't Leave Me
by Lost Swordsman
Summary: Shonen-ai Pairing: Gintoki x Hijikata Shinsengumi melakukan perjalanan keluar angkasa karena suatu misi, Gin mengejar Hijikata setelah mendengar kabar buruk dari Sakamoto. ceritanya seperti kehidupan mereka dari masing-masing sisi jadi agak rumit. agak nyesek sih tapi happy ending kok.
1. Prologue

Mood Gin-san hari ini sangat tidak baik. Ia berbaring di sofa sambil melamun. Matanya tidak berkedip sama sekali. Hal itu membuat Shinpachi dan Kagura cemas. Rupanya perjalanan Shinsengumi ke luar angkasa minggu depan yang membuatnya seperti itu.

Kagura dan Shinpachi baru mengetahuinya setelah bertemu dengan Yamazaki pagi ini. Inspektur culun itu berjalan mengunakan seragam lengkapnya dengan tangan penuh bawaan. Dari tumpukan buku sampai tas tangan berukuran sedang yang mengembang karena terlalu penuh. _Minggu ini kami akan memulai perjalanan luar angkasa maka karna itu banyak yang harus di persiapkan_. Jawab Yamazaki saat Shinpachi menanyakan semua barang-barang tersebut.

"Gin-san jika kau sangat ingin berada di dekat Hijikata-san kenapa kau tidak melamar untuk masuk ke Shinsengumi?" Shinpachi duduk di sofa yang berhadapkan dengan punya Gin "kau punya kemampuan dan fisik untuk menjadi kapten pleton"

"maaf saja aku tidak tertarik untuk menjadi anjing Bakufu" balas Gin sambil memperbaiki posisi berbaring "terlebih lagi menjadi bawahan gorila"

"sayangnya kau jatuh cinta pada anjing Bakufu dan bawahan kesayangan gorila" tambah Kagura, berjalan masuk keruang tamu dan duduk di sebelah Shinpachi "kenapa dari semuanya kau memilih Mayora?" bahkan gadis cilik itu mengerti situasinya. Sadaharu mendekat dan berbaring di dekat Kagura "bukannya kau memiliki si ninja stalker dan Tsuki ?"

"aku juga bukan Masochist" Gin bangkit, berdiri ia menuju ke dapur "jangan sebut nama Oogushi-kun untuk sementara waktu, anak-anak" katanya sebelum menghilang di belokan.

Dia tidak ingin mendengar nama Hijikata Toushirou untuk sementara waktu. Seminggu sekali bisa bertemu dengan pacarnya yang _dingin_ itu sudah membuatnya bahagia sekali. Untuk seorang laki-laki kesabaran Gin itu termasuk hanya ia terlalu tergila-gila dengan wakil komandan sibuk tersebut. Ia tidak selingkuh dengan perempuan maupun (laki-laki) lain dan hanya menunggu Hijikata seorang. Ia bersikap seperti biasa semampunya, tapi tetap saja saat ia melihat cermin wajahnya itu tidak menunjukkan _tidak terjadi apapun_

 _Sekali ini saja aku ingin kau mendengar permintaan egoisku sebagai pacarmu. Aku bisa saja hanya sebulan atau dua bulan sekali bertemu denganmu dengan waktu hanya 10 menit atau bahkan lima menit. Aku tahu itu pekerjaan yang sangat kau cintai dan banggakan._

 _Tapi untuk sekali ini saja, dengarkan permintaanku Hijikata._

 _Jangan pergi jangan ikut dalam perjalanan luar angkasa ini. Kau akan membunuhku._

 _5 tahun kau berada di luar angkasa sana dengan tingkat keselamatan yang rendah bagaimana aku bisa tenang menunggumu di bumi ?_

"kau tidak mengerti Yorozuya" gumam Hijikata saat mengingat pembicaraan mereka kemarin. Ia tidak menunjukkan ekpresi apapun tapi jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat seolah seperti gugup tapi sebenarnya bukan gugup melainkan senang.

 _Statusku tidak bisa digantikan. Tanpa aku Kondo-san akan sangat kesulitan ia tidak pandai dalam berbicara terutama dalam urusan politik. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka._

"aku senang" Hijikata tersenyum lembut pada kertas laporannya "bertemu dengan laki-laki sepertimu Yorozuya" ia menutup matanya mengingat wajah Gin kemarin. Perasaan kecewa dan bersedih terpahat sempurna pada wajah si rambut perak.

 _Maka jangan menungguku. Kau bisa berdiri sendiri di sini dan aku bisa berdiri sendiri di sana. Kau tidak perlu menungguku_

 _kurasa benar kata orang huh._

 _Seseorang yang memiliki kepribadian yang mirip tidak akan pernah berjodoh._

"tapi kau hanya laki-laki bodoh" berlahan ia membuka matanya, mulai menggerakan tangannya kembali menulis laporan.

...

Pagi-pagi sekali markas sangat ribut. Membuat Hijikata yang bergadang semalaman terbangun. Meski tak kuasa membuka mata ia masih memaksa badannya untuk keluar dari Futon. berjalan menuju bagian depan markas, Bahkan dalam tidurnya ia masih memakai kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam, belum sempat sadar sepenuhnya masih saja ia harus mendengar laporan bawahannya. Sungguh repot menjadi dirinya. "apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya menghampiri para bawahannya yang mengkrumun meributkan sesuatu.

"ah, Toshi" bahkan Kondo sudah bangun dan mendengar laporan mereka "Gintoki mengalami tabrak lari"

Mendengarkabar tersebut memaksa semua syarafnya kembali sadar "a,apa?" atau masih setengah "Yorozuya ?"

"entah apa yang dilakukan Danna pagi-pagi sekali. Tapi ia tertabrak mobil pengedar narkoba yang berusaha kabur dari polisi setempat" timpal Yamazaki "beberapa petugas mengatakan kalau pengedar-pengedar narkoba tersebut juga berhubungan dengan Joishi"

"tertabrak truk?, lalu bagaimana keadaannya?" Hijikata lebih mencemaskan Gin dari pada status para Joishi atau pengedar "tsk" mengigit ujung jampolnya sambil berbalik ke belakang "Kondo-san aku pergi sebentar" pamitnya lalu berlari pergi begitu saja.

Sambil berlari Hijikata memasukkan tangannya ke saku lalu mengeluarkannya lagi, yang dicarinya tidak ada "tsk, dimana kunci mobilku ?"

"yo wakil komandan, kenapa kau terbutu-buru ?" Harada muncul di depannya "he,hei wakil komandan!" Hijikata menariknya untuk ikut berlari bersamanya

"antarkan aku ke rumah sakit !" perintahnya


	2. Flash Back (Gin side)

_**Flash back**_

SEBULAN YANG LALU

Pusat pertokoan sangat ramai siang hari itu. Bersama Shinpachi dan Kagura, Gintoki membeli barang-barang kebutuhan mereka . di tengah gerombolan orang mata Gin menangkap sosok laki-laki berseragam hitam dengan rokok dimulutnya. Cukup lama ia memandangi laki-laki itu, sebuah kebetulan laki-laki itu juga menoleh kearahnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu, laki-laki yang dikenalnya sebagai Oogushi-kun memberinya pandangan kesal. Meski tidak terdengar bibir Hijikata terbaca _hari ini hari sial_ atau sesuatu seperti itu.

"Gin-san? Apa kau mencari seseorang ?" Shinpachi menepuk pundaknya dari belakang "kita harus segera oulang "

"ah...hmm" Gin mengangguk dan kembali berjalan bersama yang lain.

"aku tadi melihat sialan Okita" Kagura mengembungkan pipinya "entah kenapa melihat wajah si bodoh itu membuatku kesal. Meski ia tidak mengejekku dengan mulut sombongnya hari ini"

"apa kalian tidak bisa akur ?" Shinpachi menghela nafas "jika kau bertemu dengan Okita-san maka..Gin-san.."

Gin menoleh

"apa kau bertemu dengan Hijikata-san?" tanyanya cukup hati-hati "maka karna itu moodmu berubah drastis ?"

"Oogushi-kun ?, kami hanya saling menatap. dan kenapa juga moodku ditentukan oleh dia ?"

"hmm..." Shinpachi tidak mengatakan apapun lebih jauh lagi _tapi, lihat wajahmu Gin-san, wajahmu antara menginginkan sesuatu dan tidak menginginkan sesuatu_ pikir si mata empat. Sedangkan Kagura yang lebih anak-anak darinya tidak memperhatikan mood Gin malah menimpali "bukannya begitu?, setiap kali kau melihat mayora kau—"

"K-KAGURA-CHAN!" Shinpachi mencegahnya dengan menarik gadis cilik itu mendekat "apa kau tadi bertemu dengan Kondo-san ?" ia mencoba mengganti topik

"gorilla, huh dia bersama si sialan Okita" dan Kagura tercancing

Sementara Kagura berbicara panjang lebar dengan Shinpachi. Gin tenggelam dalam lamunan.

 _Huh.._

 _Aku binggung pada perasaanku sendiri_

 _Aku tidak mengerti diriku sendiri_

 _Kapan aku menjadi seperti ini ?_

Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat melihat wajah Hijikata. Setiap kali mereka bertatap muka tanpa sengaja ia mengamati dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki laki-laki itu.

 _Bukan berarti aku tahu segala mengenainya..._

Sekali meletakkan pandangannya pada Hijikata, ia bisa tahu bagaimana keadaan Hijikata hari ini, apakah ia cukup tidur?, apakah ia sehat ?, bagaimana moodnya hari ini ? apa yang sedang dia pikirkan ?.

Entah sejak kapan ia seperti itu. Hal itu membuatnya risih , selain Hijikata adalah anggota Shinsengumi yang lebih penting lagi dia laki-laki!. Apa dia menjadi homo ?

"tapi selain Hijikata, aku tidak merasakan apapun" gumamnya kepada koran hariannya. Di halaman berita foto Shinsengumi terpampang dengan megah di sebuah pesta yang diadakan di istana Shogun. Di samping gorila Hijikata tersenyum kecil dan pipi sedikt merona kelihatannya ia ditarik Kondo dan dipaksa berfoto bersama mereka .

"ada yang salah dengan kepalaku" ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Dia mulai berpikir kalau Hijikata manis.

...

"wakil komandan Shinsengumi ?"

"hah...bagaimana pendapatmu tentang...dia?" Gin menuang Sochu ke gelasnya "kau selalu dikejar-kejar olehnya bukan ?"

Berada di warung ramen ia berbicara dengan teman lamanya. Katsura "hmm...terlalu serius ?" ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan secara detail "kenapa tiba-tiba membicarakannya?"

"akhir-akhir ini ada sesuatu yang salah denganku" jawab Gin tanpa banyak pikir, memisahkan sumpitnya ia mulai mengaduk pelan mangkok ramennya bersamaan melirik ke kiri di mana Katsura duduk.

Katsura terhenyak penuh tanda tanya di sekelilingnya. Tidak biasanya Shiroyusha curhat pada teman lamanya ini

"kenapa membuat wajah seperti itu?" dan Gin tidak mengaggapnya aneh "aku tidak tahu apakah kau pernah mengalami ...mmm..sebagai laki-laki..."

"apa?" Katsura tidak sabaran menyela "katakan dengan jelas Gintoki"

"tidak, kau hanya akan membeberkannya pada Sakamoto atau Takasugi nanti " ia mengurungkan niatnya "setelah kupikir-pikir juga kau pasti belum pernah merasakannya. Kau hanya sibuk main kejar-kejaran dengan Shinsengumi "

"aku tidak tahu apa aku pernah merasakannya atau tidak tapi...apa berhubungan dengan Hijikata Toushiro ?"

...

 _Nama itu terus mengiang dikepalaku dan disaat seperti ini..._

Di belokan jalan Hijikata muncul dari arah lain dan menabraknya. Mereka berdua terjatuh ke tanah "hei, apa kau tidak punya mata?" Gin berdiri lebih dulu "kenapa kau begitu terburu-buru pak polisi ?"

"aku tidak punya waktu melayanimu " Hijikata berdiri "karenamu aku baru saja kehilangan targetku" ia berbicara pada Gin tapi matanya tidak melihat si rambut perak itu sedikitpun

"targetmu ?" Gin menoleh kebelakang mencari titik dimana mata Hijikata terfokus sekali "Joishi ?" ia menemukannya seorang laki-laki berkaos hitam bercelana jeans yang berjalan sangat mencurigakan. Seolah seperti maling ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dibawah topi .

"hah" hanya itu balasan Hijikata "kupikir hari ini aku bisa menemukan markasnya" menepuk-nepuk pundaknnya sendiri untuk menghilangkan debu "jika masalah Joishi, mungkin aku juga harus menagkapmu, Shiroyusha " ia tersenyum licik "maa...seolah aku punya kekuatan untuk melakukannya" setelah ia melihat arlojinya ia berhenti tersenyum dan mengangkat kedua bahunya "sebaiknya kau segera pulang, banyak Joishi berkeliaran di Kabukicho malam hari. Kau tidak ingin terlibat bukan ?" ia melewati Gin "dah"

"tunggu" Gin menarik lengannya "Hijikata"

Hijikata menoleh penuh tanda tanya. Jarang sekali si rambut perak itu memanggil namanya dengan serius dan tidak memanggilnya Oogushi-kun

 _Mungkin aku sudah gila_

 _Kenapa aku mencegahnya untuk pergi ?_

 _Apa yang ingin kukatakan ?_

 _Apa ini benar-benar perasaanku ?_

"ada...ap— "belum sempat bertanya Gin sudah menariknya untuk lebih dekat lagi dan tiba-tiba saja memeluknya "!?" mata Hijikata melebar karena kaget bercampur heran. Lelucan apa lagi yang akan membuatnya kesal dari si keriting alami hari ini ?

" **a,aku menyukaimu..."**


	3. Flash Back (Hijikata side)

" _Aku menyukaimu"_

Hijikata membeku. Wajah Gin sangat serius ia tidak tahu kalau ini guyonan atau tidak, yang ia tahu sekarang kepalanya sedang bermasalah karena dia "apa kau mau berpacaran denganku ?" ia malah menwarkan dirinya.

 _Flash back_

Patroli di pagi hari memang tidak menyenangkan. Setelah malam yang penuh dengan dokumen-dokumen dan laporan kasus ia harus menggerakan kakinya menuju pusat pertokoan. Menjadi polisi tidak pernah ada dikepalanya tapi sekarang ia menjadi wakil komandan.

"HOAM..." Hijikata menguap lebar "kapan mereka memberiku waktu tidur ?" keluhnya

"setelah ini kau bisa tidur Hijikata-san, jadwalmu kosong" jelas Yamazaki "jika komandan berhenti menstalker betina gorila, mungkin perkerjaanmu akan lebih ringan"

"biarkan saja" ia menghela nafas panjang "lebih baik begitu,. Dia sudah masuk umur untuk menikah lebih baik dia mencari wanita atau reputasi kita yang hancur"

"kau seperti ibu saja"

Tanpa sengaja Hijikata menoleh ke kanan, dimana banyak orang berkumpul membawa kantong mengerutkan dahinya "hari ini hari sial " gumamnya setelah melihat sosok mengesalkan Gin "kuharap jadwal kosongku tetap kosong"

"Danna?" Yamazaki juga melihat Gin "enak sekali menjadi orang sepertinya huh"

"kita pergi Yamazaki"

" " Yamazaki mengikutinya di belakang

Moodnya sama sekali tidak membaik bahkan setelah mandi. Merebahkan badannya di atas futon, pikirannya melayang

 _Kenapa ia melihatku seperti itu?_

Ia mengingat jelas wajah Gin saat itu. Terlihat sedih dan ingin mengatakan sesuatu "sialan" umpatnya sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut "itu bukan urusanku"

...

"grup A kalian ikut bersama ku hari ini dan Sougo pimpin group B" hari ini juga wakil komandan sibuk dengan pekerjaannya "Yamazaki, bagaimana ?"

"mereka masih melakukan persiapan" jawab Yamazaki "sebaiknya kita hati-hati mereka was-was sekali dengan Shinsengumi "

"mereka tidak mengetahui pergerakan kita bukan ?" tanya Kondo

"mereka juga mengawasi kita tapi belum ada informasi penting yang mereka dapatkan dari kita"

"kita harus cepat huh" timpal Okita tersenyum kaku "aku tidak suka bekerja keras tapi mau bagaimana lagi"

"musuh kita kali ini bukan kacang, Sougo" Hijikata mengeluarkan kotak rokoknya "pastikan kau gerakan kaki-kaki malasmu untuk patroli"

"aku tahu-aku tahu" balas Okita malas-malasan "demi Shinsengumi bukan ?"

Takasugi Shinsuke dan Bansai Kawakami apa yang akan dilakukan mereka kali ini ?. terakhir kali mereka memperalat Itou dan memecah belah Shinsengumi. Hijikata tidak mau hal itu terjadi lagi. Tidak masalah dia di pecat atau dikecilkan asalkan Shinsengumi dan Kondo-san tidak terpecah belah.

"Kihetai..." gumamnya sambil menyusuri lorong "Katsura, Skamoto dan..." ia memanggil mereka semua secara acak "dan..Gintoki" nama terakhir membuatnya terhenyak. Ia berhenti di tempat seolah tiba-tiba menjadi patung. "benar juga dia...Shiroyusha "

"Toshi..Toshi?" Kondo menguncang tubuhnya "ada apa denganmu ?" tanyanya cemas "kau terlihat pucat "

"tidak, tidak ada " ia memalingkan wajahnya "aku hanya sedang berpikir "

"apa kau terlalu banyak bekerja ?" Kondo mengusap rambutnya "tidurlah, jangan memaksakan dirimu "

"hmm..." sedikit tersipu Hijikata mengangguk pelan

Mengikuti Kondo di belakang sambil menoleh kanan dan kiri. Mengingat kejadian sebelumnya membuatnya tidak bisa meregangkan otot syarafnya _bagaimana jika ada pengkhianat di sini?_ Ia mulai berpikir begitu.

Entah terlalu curiga atau memang ramalannya benar. Seorang bawahan yang sedang dalam waktu istirahat. Mengendap-endap keluar dari markas, sekilas tidak ada yang aneh dari laki-laki tersebut tapi pikirannya tidak bisa tenang untuk saat ini. _Lebih baik dari pada tidak_ pikirnya berlari meninggalkan Kondo dan mengikuti laki-laki yang dicurigainya "T,Toshi?"

"maaf Kondo-san ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan "

...

Hijikata terus membuntuti laki-laki itu. Meski seharusnya ia bertanya pada Yamazaki atau Sougo tentang laki-laki itu. Seperti dari pleton mana dia, siapa namanya ?, dari mana dia?. Tapi di tidak punya waktu untuk itu dan dia masih ragu.

"...bagaimana jika aku salah ?" gumamnya setengah melamun "tsk, memangnya aku peduli ?" jawabnya sendiri dengan kesal "kenapa aku jadi peras sekali ?" ia berbelok lalu terjatuh ka tanah karena menbrak seseorang

Yang tidak ingin ditemuinya saat ini


	4. ch 4

Kelihatannya masalahnya adalah kepergiannya ke luar angkasa. Shinpachi bilang akhir-akhir ini Gin-san sering melamun, mungkin si bodoh itu melamun di perjalanan

Gin berbaring lemah diatas kasur. Perban berbalut di sana-sini kelihatannya lukanya tidak hanya di satu tempat. Ia masih belum siuman jika orang normal butuh waktu 2 hari penuh untuk sadar tapi jika Shiroyusha entahlah.

"bodoh" Hijikata mengambil kursi di dekat kasur pasien "kuharap kau tidak hilang ingatan seperti kapan hari" sambil memajukkan kursinya ia terus mengamati mata Gin yang tertutup. "atau lebih baik kau hilang ingatan untuk selamanya ?" sinar matanya semakin sedih kalimat tadi dilontarkan penuh keseriusan ia tersenyum sambil membelai rambut ikal putih "besok, aku akan berangkat. Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa pamit saat kau terbangun "

"jadwal pemberangkatan dipercepat satu hari. Untuk sementara Miwamarigumi akan menggantikan kami sampai Bakufu membuat struktur baru untuk menggantikan Shinsengumi lama"

"meski kami kembali setelah 5 tahun. Kami tidak akan punya tempat di Kabuki-chou jadi..." ia berdiri lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Gin "selamat tinggal" ucapnya sebelum mencium bibir pucat pacarnya.

...

 _Hijikata, kenapa kau begitu kejam ?_

 _Aku sudah memohon bukan?_

 _Agar kau tetap tinggal di sisiku_

Pertama kali membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang didengarnya adalah kabar keberangkatan Shinsengumi.

"naa..Shinpachi, apa dia menjengukku? Sebelum ia berangkat ?" tanyanya pada Shinpachi yang di sebelahnya tapi saat ini ia melihat langit dari jendelanya "hei, Shinpachi ?"

"a,aah" Shinpachi tersenyum kaku "dia...tidak kemari " jawabnya enggan sekali

"siapa?" Gin menghadapnya menatapnya dengan mata merah tajam yang tidak biasa

"eh?!" Shinpachi sedikit bergetar dia merasakan kalau Gin saat ini benar-benar marah "tentang Hijikata-san bukan ?"

 _Apa bagimu aku tidak penting ?_

 _Apa gorilla dan Shinsengumi lebih penting ?_

 _Lalu kenapa kau menerimaku ?_

"Hooo...pacarmu benar-benar dingin huh, hahahaha" hanya itu respon Sakamota saat ia mnceritakan masalahnya "tapi, kau menceritakan masalahmu padaku, dari semua orang ?"

"kau pikir aku percaya padamu ?" Gin meneguk birnya "mulutmu tidak lebih baik dari pada Zura "

Setelah dua hari merajuk dan minum sendirian di bar. Ia bertemu Sakamoto, terpaksa ia menceritakan kisahnya mengingat teman lamanya itu pedagang luar angkasa "jadi, hubungi aku jika kau mendengar ada masalah yang berhubungan dengan Shinsengumi di atas sana "

"...kau sangat mencintanya huh..hahahaha"

"diamlah bakamoto "

"meski ia bersikap seperti itu, kau tetap menginginkannya ?"

"urus, urusanmu sendiri" Gin memalingkan wajahnya "ceritaku hanya sampai disini, aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun lagi"

"sayang sekali, padahal aku punya satu berita untukmu"

*KLAAK* Gin meletakkan gelasnya terlalu keras. Ia menatap Sakomoto dengan tatapan tajam namun berhati-hati "a,apa itu ?"

"hmm..." Sakomoto tersenyum licik "kau sangat mencintainya huh"

"itu lagi ?" Gin menghela nafas "aku sangat mencintainya. Kau puas?" akunya. Kembali meneguk birnya untuk menutupi wajah merahnya " aku hanya ingin tahu keadaannya"

"lalu jika ia dalam kesusahan?"

"...aku..."

 _Aku akan menjemputnya_


	5. ch 5

" _buurp...kisah kalian itu benar-benar sesuatu" Sakamoto menertawakannya "sweet story huh?"_

" _berisik!, sekarang cepat beritahu aku !, apa yang kau ketahui?" Gin menaikkan suaranya tapi masih cukup tenang_

" _...menyerah saja, aku tidak tahu jadwal perpindahan mereka. Tapi saat ini mereka sedang berada di kapal indukluar angkasa raksasa milik Amonto "_

" _aku belum memutuskan, apakah aku akan menjemputnya atau tidak" Gin mengerutkan dahinya lebih dalam "hanya beritahu aku apa yang sedang terjadi di sana "_

...

Malam ini ia pulang dengan keadaan mabuk. Tapi masih cukup sadar untuk berjalan, sebelum menaiki tangga ia bertemu Otose di depan toko .

"mabuk lagi?" Otose mengerutkan dahinya "jika kau punya uang untuk minum, bayar uang sewamu" katanya tajam

"...sayangnya, ini traktiran teman lamaku" balasnya, tersenyum seadanya "hanya berdoa saja aku punya kerjaan bagus bulan ini " sempoyongan ia mulai menaiki tangga "agar aku bisa membayarmu"

"..." Otose tidak membalas dan Gin sudah sampai diatas san membuka pintu rumahnya "tidak kusangka preman sepertimu bisa dibuat seperti itu hanya karena seorang pria" gumamnya bersamaan Gin menutup pintu.

Gin mendengarnya "hah..aku juga tidak menyangka" ia membalas entah pada Otose atau pada dirinya sendiri "aku percaya padanya tapi jika Takasugi terlibat..."

 _Saat ini Kihetai membuat kekacauan dimana-mana. Dan kita tahu siapa biang keroknya_

 _Huh, si Takasugi_

 _Misi Shinsengumi untuk merebut kembali planet-planet dan tempat-tempat strategis Amanto yang sudah di rebut mereka. Tentu saja Kihetai tidak akan diam._

 _..._

 _Mungkin akan terjadi perang diantara mereka. Tapi Kihetai tidak pernah bermain jujur. Kau ingat kapan terakhir kali Shinsengumi krisis bukan? Kau terlibat didalamnya._

 _Bagaimana kau tahu?_

 _Hahahaha jangan remehkan jaringan informasiku Kintoki_

 _Namaku Gintoki_

Ia terduduk di depan pintu, menunduk sambil memeluk kakinya

"Gin-chan..kau sudah pulang ?" Kagura mendatanginya "G,Gin-chan ?" gadis itu tidak yakin apa yang sudah dilihatnya "kau kenapa?" tanyanya semakin cemas. Melihat Gin tidak merespon dan semakin meringkuk "kau mabuk ?"

"...huh" jawab Gin masih tidak menunjukkan wajahnya "tidurlah, aku hanya ingin merenung di sini...sejenak"

"...Gin-chan" Kagura mengembungkan pipinya "kemarilah, aku akan membantumu " ia menarik salah satu lengan Gin "Giin...jangan bertingkah seperti ini.."

"..." Gin tetap tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Membuat Kagura semakin kesal dan melepas lengan Gin dengan kasar "GIN!" teriaknya

Akhirnya Gin menunjukkan wajahnya "Kagura, aku sedang tidak ingin—" Ia tercekat saat melihat Kagura sedang menunjukkan wajah yang sangat sedih. Gadis kecil yang biasanya tersenyum dan berlaku seenaknya itu kini seperti hampir menangis. "a,ada apa?"

"sa,saat kau bertanya pada Shin-chan tentang Hijikata" air mata mulai mengalir dari mata bulat Kagura sambil mengusap ia terus berbicara "Hijikata menjengukmu tapi kau belum sadar"

"dia...menjengukku ?" mata Gin melebar penuh ras heran dan terkejut "la,lalu kenapa Shinpachi...?"

"Hijikata yang memintanya!" Kagura menaikkan volumenya "si mayora tak berperasaan itu yang meminta Shinpachi untuk tidak memberitahumu"

{DEG!}

Terasa jantung Gin berhenti berdetak "la,lalu?"

"LALU APA!, DIA YANG MEMBUATMU SEPERTI INI BUKAN ?" Kagura mulai meledak "kenapa juga kau harus jatuh cinta pada iblis tak berperasaan itu..hiks..hiks" Kagura begitu mengkhawatirkannya "meski akuingin menyalahkan Shinpachi karena membohongimu...aku tahu si bodoh Megane itu punya alasan "

"..." Gin memandang lantai merenung cukup lama. Jantungnya lalu berdegup lagi, hampir saja ia mati karena merasa bersalah pada Kagura, dan Shinpachi yang telah memikirkannya terlebih Hijikata.

 _Aku tidak mempercayainya ?_

"ma,maaf" ucapnya sembari bangkit berdiri. Terasa baru saja membenturkan kepalanya saat ini ia benar-benar sadar "...aku tahu aku yang bodoh dan Oogushi-kun yang salah" ia mendekati Kagura "kami berdua memang tidak termaafkan, membuat kalian khawatir seperti ini" ia membelai lembut rambut orange Kagura .

...

"kepalaku sakit" Hijikata memegangi kepalanya "Yamazaki !" teriaknya memanggil inspektur culun. Suara seraknya menggema diruangan. Ruangan yang tidak bergaya tradisional tersebut membuatnya tidak nyaman. Mungkin karena itu bukan ruangannya sendiri. Untuk beberapa alasan ia ditempatkan bersama Yamazaki agar sesuatu yang buruk tidak terjadi padanya. Khususnya kesehatan.

"iya, iya" sahut Yamazaki dengan nada malas "ini tehmu " ia masuk sambil membawa seteko teh beserta gelasnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja atasannya "bekerjalah dengan tenang wakil-komandan...atau kau bisa botak karena stress" berlahan ia mengangkat tekonya dan menuangkan teh dalam gelas

"jangan berkata mengerikan begitu" Hijikata tersenyum masam "aku masih terlalu muda untuk itu"

"baiklah dan ini jadwalmu minggu ini wakil-komandan" Yamazaki menyerahkan selembar kertas padanya "pastikan kau tidak dalam mood yang buruk saat menghadirinya besok "

Hijikata menerimanya. Mulanya ia tidak mengerti maksud Yamazaki tapi setelah melihat tabel jadwalnya untuk besok ia cemberut "akan kupastikan" sejenak ia menutup mata lalu membukanya lagi untuk mencoba menenangkan dirinya "dari pada mengkhawatirkanku, khawatirkan Kondo-san dia selalu gugup di acara seperti ini"

"tapi komandan mengkhawatirkanmu" Yamazaki menuju pintu keluar, sebelum memegang gagang pintu ia menoleh kembali ke belakang "jaga kesehatanmu"

Pesta?, tidak lebih tepatnya setor muka pada para petinggi Amanto. Setidaknya mereka harus menunjukkan sikap menurut pada makhluk-makhluk menjijikan tersebut. Para Amanto itu hanya melihat mereka seperti anjing penjaga tidak lebih malah namun kurang, tidaklah salah jika orang-orang di bumi membenci mereka dan menjuluki shinsengumi sebagai anjing Bakufu.

"kebanggaan seorang samurai huh" ia melipat kertas jadwalnya dan memasukkannya dalam saku kemejanya "...tapi membiarkannya seperti kemarin apakah bisa disebut berani ?" merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur ingatannya kembali melayang.

Wajah Gin, suara Gin, sentuhan Gin dan yang paling membuatnya sakit hati adalah permohonan Gin.

 _Aku lari darinya_

 _Seperti seekor anjing._

"baru kusadari aku hanya seorang pengecut"ia menghela nafas panjang, panjang sekali seolah dia ingin menghabiskan nafasnya "naa...Mitsu, jika aku benar-benar melupakanmu..."

 _Apa aku terlalu kejam?_

Saat ini ia berada di luar angkasa. Jika benar latak surga seperti yang dikatakan orang yaitu suatu tempat diatas langit, mungkinkah sekarang ini ia dekat dengan surga?

Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh wanita bernama Okita Mitsuba, entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja wajah bodoh Gintoki berubah menjadi wajah cantik nan elegan tersebut. Wanita yang menjadi cinta pertama tapi karena keegoisannya ia tidak mendapatkannya,Dan malah harus kehilangannya.

Kisah cintanya seperti terulang lagi. Jika saat itu Mitsuba ingin mengikutinya tapi ia malah mengabaikannya. Sekarang Gin ingin dia tidak mengikuti perjalanan ini. Dia terlalu takut untuk kehilangan lagi. Gin terlalu mengingatkannya dengan Mitsuba maka karna itu dia memutuskan untuk membuang laki-laki yang berlahan-lahan ia cintai itu.

 _Bukan kau yang salah Yorozuya_

 _Tapi aku yang salah_

 _Maaf..._


	6. ch 6

Hari ini juga Shinpachi datang pagi-pagi sekali untuk menyiapkan sarapan di rumah Gintoki. Dari memasak, menata meja, emmbangunkan Gin dan Kagura semuanya dilakukan dengan cekatan. Terasa dia adalah ibu di rumah itu.

"Kagura-chan, Gin-san cuci muka kalian. Sarapan sudah siap" katanya sembari menyiduk nasi ke mangkok-mangkok

"Hoaaam..." bersamaan mereka menguap lebar sekali. Kagura berjalan sempoyongan setengah tidur dan sadar sambil mengusap-usap matanya dan Gin dengan santainya menggaruk pantatnya seperti bapak-bapak

"ini Sadaharu, bagianmu" Shinpachi meletakkan mangkok anjing di depan hidung bola bulu raksasa peliharaan kesayangan Yorozuya

Setelah mencuci muka mereka berkumpul, duduk di sofa ruangan tengah kesayangan mereka. Mereka makan tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun, entah kenapa suasana begitu mencengkram mereka bertiga "naah.." sampai Gin sendiri yang memecah keheningan "menyelundup ke kapal pejabat Amanto dikenai hukuman apa yaah.." katanya dengan nada malas seperti biasa

"EEKH!?" Shinpachi hampir menjatuhkan sumpitnya "a,apa rencanamu Gin-san?" berlahan ia mulai membaca pikiran dangkal dan sembrono atasannya "jangan katakan kalau..."

"mau pakai caraku ?" Kagura menimpali dengan mulut penuh nasi "aku memeluk ujung roket untuk sampai kesini"

"kau monster " Gin dan Shinpachi bersweatdrop ria sekaligus memucat

"maaf saja ya, aku ingin menyusup dengan cool dan berwibawa " entah apa yang disombongkan kepala gulali itu "untuk menjemput Hijikata tentunya"

"..." Kagura dan Shinpahi saling menatap satu sama lain. Seolah berbicara dengan bahasa batin Kagura menghela nafas sambil memalingkan wajahnya dan berkata "aku tidak mau tahu lagi" saat Shinpachi menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"...anoo..Gin-san" dengan lagak mode gelisah ia memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya "masalah Hijikata-san kami mengetahuinya tapi...apa kau yakin?"

"..." Gin memberinya tatapan sekilas sebelum ia mendongak ke langit-langit rumahnya "hmm...kau tahu" ia berhenti sejenak lalu membuka mulutnya lagi "aku hanya tidak bisa membiarkan sibodoh itu, mungkin hanya perasaanku..tapi samar-samar aku mengerti jalan pikirannya"

 _Jadi, kau mau berpacaran denganku. Atau apa?_

Teringat kembali wajah Hijikata saat menwarkan dirinya bulan lalu.

"jika...dia tidak menyukaiku, kenapa dia menerimaku begitu saja?" entah kenapa rasa percaya dirinya itu melonjak menembut titik tertingginya "kurasa setidaknya dia menyukaiku, meski hanya segini" ia mengambil sebutir nasi yang tanpa sengaja menempel di pipinya dan menunjukkannya sebagai contoh perkataannya.

Kagura dan Shinpachi tertegun dengan perubahan sikap Gin. Baru saja kemarin si bodoh berkepala gulali merajuk seharian sampai membahayakan nyawanya dengan melamun ditengah mengemudi melamunkan pacarnya. Sekarang pemuda yang bisa dibilang (tampan) itu tersenyum segar

"apa?, aku hanya menghibur diriku sendiri" kembali pesimis ia memakan butiran nasi ditangannya "hiraukan aku"

"aku tidak mengerti, apa bagusnya Mayora" ia melirik ke arah lain dengan sinis seolah yang dibicarakannya ada di titk dimana ia berpaling saat ini "dia egois..."

"hmm...dan keras kepala" sahut Gin sambil menutup matanya dengan tenang

"dia juga gila-gilaan, dari pada seorang polisi dia lebih seperti preman"

"hah...hampir setiap kali bertemu dia memukulku dan mengabaikanku"

"tidak hanya itu dia punya mulut yang sombong seperti si sadis Okita"

"dia sering mengejek rambut keriting alamiku"

" **hentikan kalian berdua, jangan menjelek-jelekkan orang lain"** __sela Shinpachi menghentikan mereka berdua "tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang lebih baik dari pada Hijikata-san"

"aku tahu _dia punya banyak duit_ tapi bukan berarti dia bisa mempermaikan Gin-chan" Kagura masih saja mengembungkan pipinya menjelek-jelekkan Hijikata

"dia juga punya paras tampan dan tubuh yang ramping meskipun dia mengkonsumsi semua mayones-moyones itu"

" **dia hanya Mayora yang bersemayam di tubuh manusia tampan "** (Shinpachi)

DI SISI LAIN...

"Achoo..." Hijikata bersin sebanyak lima kali hari ini "apa aku flu ?" gumamnya tanpa tahu kalau dibumi ia sedang dibicarakan Trio idiot Yorozuya

"sudah kubilang jaga kesehatanmu Toshi...besok lusa kita akan melakukan perlajalan panjang" Kondo mengelus pundak Hijikata dengan lembut "terlebih lagi kita harus mengadakan perang dengan para Kihetai"

"aku tahu Kondo-san, tapi saat ini kau harus memikirkan kata-kata untuk kau sajikan pada para pejabat Amanto"

"kau akan embantuku kan Toshim yakan, yakan" mengingat itu kembali si tuan gorilla kembali panik "apa yng harus kukatakan? "

"hanya katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan" Hijikata menyimpulkan bibirnya. Mau tidak mau ia tersenyum pada komandannya yang polos

"haaah...seharusnya yang menjadi komandan itu kau" itulah yang dikatakan atasannya setiap kali ada acara beginian "kau lebih cocok Toshi"

Dan dia selalu membalasnya "tanpa kau tidak akan ada Shinsengumi dan tidak ada kami, tentu kami yang selalu ada dibelakangmu Kondo-san. Aku tidak berjasa apa-apa disini" sambil menutup mata sejenak lalu membukanya lagi

 _Haah..._

 _Bisa saja aku kehilangan Mitsuba ataupun Yorozuya_

 _Tapi aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu Kondo-san_

 _Dan juga Shinsengumi..._

...

Di luar angkasa tidak bisa dibedakan ini siang ataupun malam. Terpaksa Shinsenguumi hanya melalui alarm dan pengumuman untuk mengetahui waktu. Tidak ada yang bisa dilihat di sana hanya kegelapan yang ditaburi kilauan bintang. Sungguh membuat wakil komandan ini bosan.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, bagian penyiar mengumumkan bahwa sebentar lagi mereka harus berkumpul untuk menemui pejabat Amanto. Khususnya komandan dan wakilnya serta para captain devisi.

Tidak henti-hentinya Yamazaki menceramahi Hijikata ditengah ia membantu memakaikan jas formal atasannya yang akhir-akhir ini berkondisi buruk kesehatannya "jika kau mulai pusing panggil aku atau minta tolong pada Harada untuk membawamu ketempat sepi"

"aku tahu, aku tahu" balas Hijkata setengah dongkol "aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri"

"jika...kau jatuh sakit Shinsengumi akan hancur" Yamazaki melilitkan dasi hitam ke leher Hijikata dengan berlahan namun cekatan "aku tidak mau mengakui tapi kau ahli strategi di sini"

"insting Sougo lebih baik dariku hanya dia terlalu malas"

"hahaha...Okita-san memang begitu" meneyelasaikan simpul terakhir ia menjauhkan tangannya "yup, hari juga para Amanto itu akan tergiur melihatmu "

" **apa maksudmu huh.."** geram Hijikata sambil mencubit pipi atasannya "jika mereka sampai tertarik denganmu, mereka sudah gila" ia menyeringai bersamaan dengan melepas tangannya

"aduh,aduh" keluh Yamazaki seraya memegangi pipinya yang merah tercetak jari jari kurus Hijikata "kau akan tahu kalau jadi inspektur Hijikata-san...mereka membicarakanmu "

"..."

"aku mengatakannya bukan karena ingin mengolokmu seperi Okita-san tapi agar kau lebih berhati-hati saat bersama mereka" ia tersenyum kaku dan menatap Hijikata dengan tajam "jika mendekatimu hanya hajar mereka seperti yang kau lakukan pada Yorozuya no Danna"

"akan kulakukan, jadi diamlah dan berkumpulkan bersama yang lain" memberi tatapan heran pada anak buahnya yang satu itu tapi masih menyeringah dan menghela nafas dengan santai

"baaik" segera Yamazaki keluar dari ruangan

Dia tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran anak buahnya yang satu itu. Sambil mengelengkan kepalanya ia berjalan menuju meja kerjanya. Membuka laci dan mengambil sekotak rokok kesayangannya.

"maa...tapi berkatnya moodku selalu membaik" ia tersenyum sendiri bersamaan ia memasukkan kotak putih bertuliskan Mayoboro kedalam saku atasannya.


	7. ch 7

Setelah mengesek kartu kamarnya ia berjalan menyusuri lorong mewah bagaikan hotel jika di bumi dengan karpet yang senantiasa berwarna merah. Hanya seorang yang terhormat saja yang bisa menginjakkan kakinya diatas karpet merah dan berjalan diatasnya. Tapi tidak sekalipun ia pernah bangga berjalan diatas karpet merah mendampingi para Amanto.

"...hmm..." tidak jauh dari ia sekarang, di belokan kiri seorang laki-laki yang mencurigakan berjalan mengendap-endap. Sosok itu mengingatkannya dengan sosok tempo hari yang dikejarnya. "dia?" instingnya mengatakan kalau ia harus mengikutinya. Ia mengikutinya, mengendap-endap dibelakang pria itu.

Tidak ada ruginya ia selalu membawa katana di pinggangnya. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak menebas daging manusia.

Ada dua belokan didepan mereka. Kanan dan kiri, mana yang akan dipilih pria mencurigakan?

 _Kanan_ terus membuntuti ia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria berseragam Shinsengumi yang mencurigakan. Si pria berbelok lebih dulu tapi saat ia menyusul, pria itu lenyap ditelan kesunyian "...kemana..dia?" ia tidak meneukan siapapun dilorong tersebut. Dia yakin kepalanya masih waras meski kondisinya seperti ini dia tidak berhalusinasi bukan?

"...terserahlah" menyerah untuk mencari tahu, ia berputar berniat kembali kejalan awal yang seharusnya ia lewati dan ia tuju. "!" bola matanya membesar ketika sosok laki-laki yang sangat dikenalnya sebagai teman lama Yorozuya muncul dibelakangnya "kau!?" berdiri dengan gagah laki-laki berkacamata hitam dengan rambut keriting berwarna hitam. Hijikata mulai mengengam erat senjatanya "Sakamato?"

"hahahaha...jangan begitu" laki-laki berjubah merah itu tertawa dengan bodohnya "hari ini kami melakukan bisnis dengan para Amanto"

"bisnis?" Hijikata melepas senjatanya tapi masih waspada "kupikir kau hanya melayani Joishi" ia menyeringai dengan sinis terlihat begitu tampan dan cool "hari ini aku tidak akan mengintrogasimu" berlahan ia melangkah melewati Sakamoto "tapi bukan berarti aku tidak berpikir kalau kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan Kihetai " punggung mereka saling berhadapan tidak ada salah satu dari mereka sekarang tertarik melihat satu sama lain "tenang saja, aku tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau kau bisa jadi mata-mata yang mengorek informasi dari kami" katanya sembari mulai melangkah

"terima kasih?" kepala gila Sakomoto mungkin tidak sampai dalam pembicaraan atau dia hanya ingin membalas "tapi Kintoki menitipkan pesan padaku "

"Kintoki?" Hijikata berhenti melangkah mendengar nama baru tersebut _siapa dia?_ Pikirnya semabri menoleh ke belakang yang hang emenatapi punggung lebar Sakamoto

"dia akan menjemputmu" ucap orang gila itu sebelum tertawa dan berjalan menjauh darinya "hahahaha"

"...siapa yang menjemput siapa?" Hijikata masih tidak mengerti tapi ia tidak membiarkan omongan orang gila itu masuk ke pikirannya "..masa bodo ah"

...

"aaah...melelahkan sekali "

Setelah kembali keruangannya tempat pertama yang ditujunya adalah kasur. Pertemuan yang sangat melelahkan ia tidak tahan semua itu terutama setelah mendengar Yamazaki mengatakan sesuatu tentang Amanto-amanto tertarik padanya ia semakin risih. Anak buahnya yang satu itu benar mata mereka melihat dirinya seperti mangsa

"wakil komandan, jangan ssperti itu" Yamazaki menegurnya "setidaknya lepas sepatu dan dasimu"

"apa kau ibuku ?" ia sudah memejamkan matanya bersiapa untuk tidur pulas "biarkan saja, aku terlalu lelah"

"jika kau terlalu malas aku yang akan melakukannya untukmu"" yamazaki duduk di pojok kasur "sini" ia mendekatkan dirinya dan mengulurkan tangannya menuju kerah Hijikata

*BRAAK—*

Pintu kamar terbuka, seketika itu juga suasana membeku setelah melihat siapa gerangan yang membuka pintu dan melihat keadaan mereka yang seperti itu. Orang akan melihat mereka sebagai pemandangan tidak senonoh. Mau bagaimana lagi Yamazaki berada di atas Hijikata seolah menindihnya dan juga tangannya dalam kondisi memegang dasi hitam milik Hijikata yang kusut setengah terlepas. Semua yag melihat akan berpikir _Yamazaki sedang menyerang Hijikata_

"maaf menganggu " suara malas itu dan sosok acak-acakkan itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yorozuya no Danna. Ia menutup kembali pintu kamar sedetik setelah ia melihat adegan tersebut "lanjutkan saja"

"TUNGGU DANNA INI BUKAN SEPERTI YANG KAU PIKIRKAN!" teriak Yamazaki segera meloncat turun dari kasur dan berlari keluar untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Gin.

"padahal baru saja kami berpisah ternyata ia sudah menemukan penggantiku huh" Gin memajukkan bibirnya dengan kekanak-kanakan saat berbicara "kupikir dia akan memilih gorila ternyata Zaki"

"SUDAH KUBILANG INI TIDAK SEPERTI YANG KAU PIKIRKAN!" Yamazaki semakin ngotot

"lalu apa?" Gin memberinya pandangan sebelah mata yang sinis dan seperti menghina. Dan hal itu membuat Yamazaki mengencangkan selurung syarafnya karena dongkol " aku mencoba mengambil dasinya dan melepas sepatunya karena dia ketiduran" jelasnya dengan suara bergetar "dan kenapa kau disini?" ia juga memberikan tatapan sinis pada Danna

"aku menjemputnya" jawab si kepala gulali dengan santai seolah ia sedang menjawab pertanyaan _apa kau sudah makan?_

"menjemputnya!?" inspektur itu sering kali mendapat perintah yang tak masuk akal dari Hijikata tapi kali ini ia sudah mendengar sesuatu yang lebih tak masuk akal "kami punya misi selama paling tidak lima tahun atau lebih, jangan bercanda Danna"

Gin menghela nafas panjang. Sedikit menunduk ia merunung

 _Haah..._

 _Tentu saja aku tidak bisa menyeretnya untuk ikut bersamaku kembali ke bumi.._

Ekpresi Yamazaki melembut melihat Danna yang dikenalnya terlihat sangat frustasi. Tidak biasanya pemuda urakan itu bungkam mulutnya "ngomong-ngomong bagaimana caramu kemari?"

" **menyusup kapal salah satu pejabat Amanto"**

"HAH!?"

...

Meski dalam tidurnya ia bisa mendengar Yamazaki menghebohkan sesuatu meski tidak jelas. Yang ia dengar hanya suara derap kaki dan teriak-teriakanyang tidak satu katapun terdengar jelas.

Beberapa saat suara berisik itu menghilang dan akhirnya dunianya menjadi tenang.

Ia tertidur pulas sangat pulas semenjak semenjak tubuhnya terasa ringan dan juga hangat karena sepasang tangan kekar yang mengelilinginya. Bau yang dikenalnya dan entah kenapa selalu membuatnya tenang setelah seharian bekerja keras.

 _Hangat_

 _Dan juga nyaman_

 _Mengingatkanku pada sesuatu..._

Setelah Yamazaki meninggalkan mereka berdua dan pergi ke kamar inspektur lainnya. Dengan penuh perhatian ia bergabung dengan Hijikata di atas kasur dan memeluk wakil komandan dengan lembut dan membelainya seperti barang yang berharga. "wajahmu pucat dan kau jadi sedikit kurus" komennya "oi oi apa mereka benar-benar memberimu makan selama kau disini?"

"hmmm..." Hijikata mengerang dan memutar tubuhnya. Setengah ngelindur ia membuka lengannya dan membalas pelukan Gin "Kondo-saan...jangan kacaukan berkas-berkasnya.." ia berbicara dalam tidurnya

"bahkan dalam mimpinya ia bekerja huh" Gin tersenyum lembut

Hijikata sangat manis tidur dan mengigau seperti anak kecil merasa gemas ia mencium pipi empuk wakil komandan sebagai pengganti ucapan

 _Selamat malam..._


	8. Emergency

Sudah lama Hijikata tidak tidur sepulas dan senyaman kemarin. Berlahan ia membuka matanya, masih berbaring ia membiarkan pandangan buramnya membening "berat " keluhnya saat mencoba menggerakkan kedua lengannya "!?" mata birunya melebar. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa bergerak. Pemuda berbadan besar dan lebih berat darinya (Cuma beda satu kilo) memeluknya sangat erat. Ada rasa kesal, marah, haran dan juga senang berputar dalam hati dan pikirannya. Ia tidak bisa memilih suasana hati mana yang harus ditunjukkannya saat ini.

Gin ada dikamarnya, dan terlebih lagi tidur bersamanya. Apa yang terjadi dengan Yamazaki?, kenapa remaja satu itu membiarkan Gin si kepala gulali masuk?

Pelukan si rambut perak itu sangat kuat, bahkan untuk mendudukkan dirinya tidak bisa apalagi untuk berdiri dan menendangnya. Tanda siku-siku mulai bermunculan di sekitar pipi dan dahinya

*TAAK*

Tanpa berpikr panjang lagi, tangan ringannya meraih Katana yang terletak di meja kecil dekat kasur dan mengayunkan ke kepala Gin.

"SAKIIT!..." seketika itu juga Gin bangun dan memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Sekarang Hijikata sudah bebas dari tangan kekar yang menggangunya itu "A,APA-APAAN KAU HIJI—" si Gin mau protes tapi lidahnya tergigit sendiri ketika ujung benda tajam kesayangan samurai sejati Hijikata Toushiro berada di depan hidungnya.

"Oogushi-kun, ja,ngan mainkan benda tajam di dalam ruangan. Kau tahu itu?" seolah seperti ditodong pistol ia mengangkat kedua tangannya. Sudah berkali-kali ia diperlakukan seperti ini tapi kali ini membuatnya merinding.

" **kenapa kau ada di sini?"**

Mau bagaimana lagi. Mata biru tua milik wakil komandan menatapnya dengan sangat tajam seperti ingin masuk kedalam pikirannya dan menginterogasinya habis-habisan seperti layaknya seorang kriminal.

"bukannya aku sudah kubilang aku tidak membutuhkanmu?" volume suara Hijikata melirih tapi masih terdengar pedas ditelinga Gintoki "dan bagaimana bisa kau kesini?"

"oi,oi...pertanyaanmu terlalu banyak" balas Gin dengan nada malas khasnya "tidak mungkin aku bisa menjawab semuanya sekaligus" ia menurunkan tangannya

"jangan main-main...pekerjaanku banyak" Hijikata menghela nafas panjang penuh depresi "aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengurusimu seharian" ie menoleh kearah lain seperti menolak mengatakan hal tersebut mentah mentah didepan wajah Gintoki.

Dia lengah, Gin mengembalikkan keadaan pemuda yang lebih kuat darinya itu memaksanya melepaskan genggaman katananya dengan menarik punggung bilah pedang dengan hati-hati dan trik tersendiri agar tak melukai tangannya **"hei"** suara Gin terdengar lebih berat dari biasanya

Ia membuang katana Hijikata ke bawah kasur dan menindih pacarnya yang keras kepala "kau tidak pernah memikirkanku Hijikata-kun"

Tangan Hijikata di tekan keras dari atas membuatnya sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. Ia menoleh ke tempat lain asalkan bukan ke atas karena saat ini ia tidak berani melihat pacarnya kali ini sangat marah. Atau mungkin mengamuk dalam ketenangan "la,lalu apa?"sifat keras kepalanya itulah yang membuatnya berani membalas.

"padahal aku selalu memikirkanmu" berlahan wajah Gin mendekat ke lehernya "kau sempat membuat Gin-san merana "

nafasnya membuat Hijikata kegelian dan mengerang " ..menyingkir dariku !" seru Hijikata kali ini mata birunya bertemu dengan mata merah Gin

*BRAAK*

Terasa seperti Deja vu pintu kamar terbuka lebar dengan gerangan yang membuka melihat adegan yang tida senonoh. Bukan karena salah paham tapi kali ini _hijikata-san benar-benar diserang_

"DANNA..APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Yamazaki masuk seenaknya "aku mengijinkanmu bersama wakil komandan bukan untuk ini!"

"ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan Zakii~" Gin menaggapinya dengan santai , ia melepaskan padangannya dari Hijikata dan tanpa ia sadari cengkraman tangannya yang menahan Hijikata melonggar "dan aku tidak perlu injinmu untuk—"

*BUUAK* *BRRUK*

Hijikata mengunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk menendang perut Gin sekeras-kerasnya sampai pemuda berambut perak itu terpental dan jatuh dari kasur . dengan cekatan Hijikata meloncat turun dari kasur lalu mengambil katananya bahkan masih sempat menendang kaki Gin sebelum berlari keluar ruangan, melewati Yamazaki yang kebingunggan setengah mati.

"SAKIT!...HIJIKATA KAU SIALAN!" Gin memegangi perutnya bersamaan berguling-guling menahan rasa sakit. Menahan sakit mata merahnya masih menagkap sosok Hijikata yang berlari melewati Yamazaki yang mengedip-kedipkan matanya dengan muka datar "apa yang terjadi?" tanya remaja malang itu

"HEI!" Gin beranjak berdiri dan bergegas berlari menyusul Hijikata "JANGAN LARI SEPERTI MALING!" teriaknya berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Tanda siku-siku merah besar bermunculan di mukanya "si sialan itu, sampai kapan ia mau menjadi pengucut?" geramnya sembari memperlambat langkahnya semenjak ia kehilangan Hijikata"bagaimana bisa dia dipanggil _oni fukuchou_ jika dia tidak bisa menghadapi Gin-san?"

...

"kuharap dia mati, mati" gerutu Hijikata sambil mengatur nafasnya "dan...kurasa aku harus mengurangi rokokku " ia mengambil nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya "yang harus kukhawatirkan sekarang bagaimana kalau ada pejabat yang melihatku berpenampilan seperti ini?" ia menunduk melihat pakaiannya sendiri.

Kemeja putihnya berantakan dan kusut, hanya memakai kaus kaki dan berlarian dengan rambut acak-acakkan. Saat ini ia juga tidak ingin menunjukkan wajah kusamnya ke siapapun terutama bawahannya.

"aku akan mengambil jalan memutar" ia mulai berjalan lagi "untung karakterku diciptakan memiliki otak yang lebih pintar dari pada (Masamune dan Zoro)" entah apa yang dibanggakannya si Mayora dia lupa meski dia bukan Marimo nyasar atau samurai serakah berpedang enam tapi ia adalah sosok Mayora di dalam Mayora.

"Toshi?"

Dengan lemas Hijikata memutar tubuhnya, tidak perlu terkejut menemukan Kondo-san di belakangnya. Ia sangat mengenal suara laki-laki paruh baya itu

"ah, Kondo-san" ia berusaha tersenyum. Tapi mengingat kepala gulali itu ada di kamarnya pagi ini mau tak mau tanda siku-siku mulai muncul di pipinya "kita punya masalah serius...juga konyol"

"ada apa?" Kondo mendekatinya "lalu kenapa penampilanmu seperti itu, apa kau terburu-buru mencariku karena masalahmu itu?"

"maa...hampir mirip seperti itu" tidak akan pernah ia mengaku kalau ia lari dari si idiot Yorozuya "sebenarnya..."

*biip/-biip* *HWIIINGG...IIING...*

Tiba-tiba lampu-lampu berubah menjadi merah redup dan sirene darurat berbunyi keras sekali. Kondo dan Hijikata menatap satu sama lain cukup lama untuk memahami situasi genting yang tiba-tiba muncul di tengah mereka "apa...ini yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Kondo menunjuk lampu merah diatasnya telunjuknya sambil bersweat drop ria "dari pada mencariku lebih baik langsung kau katakan pada bagan pengawas"

"...ini hanya kebutulan" Hijikata menyeringai dengan paksaan "masalahku tidak sampai segawat ini, Kondo-san"

 _Sudah kuduga..._

 _Bertemu dengan pemuda berambut silver_

 _Bukanlah hari yang baik_


	9. nervous

Kapal mulai berguncang, kelihatannya terjadi sesuatu pada mesin kapal raksasa ini. Gin berdiam di tempat masih berpikir tenang masih dengan santainya si iblis putih ini bernafas di tengah suara sirene dan kerlap-kerlip lampu merah gawat darurat. "baru saja aku sampai dan sudah terjadi masalah seperti ini" ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya sembari kembali berjalan

 _Hari ini hari sial_

Sepintas ia ingat wajah Hijikata saat di pusat perbelanjaan. Saat itu Hijikata masih bukan siapa-siapa dan setiap kali mereka bertemu pandang wakil komandan akan selalu mendecih dan mengatakan kalimat itu.

"hahaha...apa benar aku pembawa sial" mungkin tertular Sakamoto ia tertawa sendiri "aaah, aku harus mencari Hijikata-kun atau aku sendiri yang akan menyesal"

" **yo Gintoki "**

Mata merah Gin membulat sempurna saat mendengar suara laki-laki berat yang tak asing lagi baginya. Ia membeku sesaat sebelum menoleh ke belakang "...apa kau yang membuat semua kehebohan ini ?" entah kenapa ia merasa gugup

Pertanyaan tersebut ditunjukkan pada pemuda rambut hitam berkimono mencolok berbasis warna unggu, sebelah matanya berbalut perban yang tidak akan pernah lepas dari wajah tampannya "kau bisa menebaknya Gintoki" balas pemuda itu menyeringai sadis

"Takasugi " nama pemimpin Kihetai muncul dari mulut Gin "boleh saja kau mengganggu para amanto tapi jangan ganggu Shinsengumi " menaikkan salah satu alisnya ia memandang Takasugi dengan tatapan tajam seolah menantang

"mengganggu?" sebaliknya Takasugi tidak terlalu peduli "aku menghancurkan para amanto"

"sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?" nada suara Gin mulai menaik "kau jadi seperti orang gila Takasugi" dengan kasar ia menarik kerah pemuda di depannya "sensei juga tidak akan suka dengan tindakanmu "

"hmmm..." lingkar di bibir teroris tampan semakin melebar "bagaimana kalau aku katakan ini untuk hobi baruku ?"

"hobi bodoh apa lagi yang kau punya ?" cengkramannya semakin kuat "seingatku hanya hal bodoh saja yang tersimpan dalam otakmu itu"

"jika kau berkata begitu, maka level otakmu itu sama denganku ?"

"apa maksudmu ?"

" **Hijikata Toushiro"**

{DEG!}

Gin benar membeku cukup lama mendengar nama pacarnya muncul dalam pembicaraannya dengan orang bumi super brengsek macam Takasugi.

Mulut pemuda satu ini memang minta dihajarnya. Apa yang ingin dilakukannya dengan Hijikata? Apa dia tertarik pada Hijikata? Yang lebih penting lagi apa seleranya itu sama dengan orang brengsek di depannya ini?

" **Kamui"**

" **!?"**

hanya karena mendengar nama Hijikata saja sudah membuatnya lengah. Dia bisa merasakan hantaman keras memukul kepalanya, membuat pandangannya buram dan berangsur angsur menjadi gelap.

...

" _benar katamu, dia benar-benar lengah"_

" _itulah Gintoki, dia terlalu sibuk melindungi orang-orang berharganya tapi mengabaikan dirinya"_

" _menurutku dia hanya laki-laki bodoh Shinsuke-sama"_

" _meski dijuluki iblis sebenarnya bukan seperti itu huh?"_

" _yang membuat anime gaje seperti Gintamamemiliki cerita ya dia"_

Samar-samar Gin bisa mendengar ocehan-ocehan Kihetai, Badannya sakit semua tidak heran jika pemuda berambut orange berpakaian China yang memukulnya tadi.

Bersama anggota Kihetai yang lainnya. Takasugi menikmati pipa rokoknya sambil melihatnya tersungkur dengan borgol "tsk..apa maumu ?" ia berusaha mendudukkan dirinya meski kepalanya masih berkunang-kunang

Saat pandangannya mulai jernih, ia menemukan dirinya di ruangan remang-remang, seperti gudang dengan berkas-berkas kertas. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu dimana ia sekarang "jangan merasa senang karena melumpuhkanku dari _belakang_ " ucapnya diakhiri nada yang menusuk

Tidak perlu ia melihat wajah pemimpin Kihetai yang menyeringai lebar merasa terhibur dengan mulut arogannya ini, dia kenal si brengsek Takasugi.

"jangan katakan kalau ini...kapal kalian ?" sekali lagi melihat sekelilingnya, ia matanya menangkap tabung tabung cairan hijau dengan makhluk makhluk aneh di dalamnya, tidak perlu ditanya jika dia sekarang sedang berada di laboratorium "hanya kalian saja teroris yang menyimpan barang menjijikkan seperti itu"

"maa...begitulah" Bansai maju selangkah dari yang lain "tapi barang-barang menjijikan itulah yang akan merengut kebahagianmu...Gintoki "

...

Makhluk makhluk itu adalah senjata biologis, merekalah yang dikerahkan Takasugi untuk menyerang tempat-tempat strategis Bakufu bahkan menyerang planet asal para pejabat Amanto.

Banyak jenisnya dari mereka. Dari alien berukuran besar segajah atau beruang ada yang berukuran semanusia, untuk penampilan jangan katakan mereka begitu menjijikan.

"hmm...kau benar-benar tak berkutik Shiroyusha " pemuda berambut orange berjongkok di sebelahnya "bagaimana keadaan Kagura?" tanya Kamui dengan senyum khasnya yang sadis

"dia memukulku sebelum aku berangkat" jawab Gin, tidak sedikitpun ia melirik pemuda di sebelahnya (author mulai penasaran sebenarnya berapa banyak pukulan yang dia terima di fic ini)

Takasugi dan anak buahnya sudah pergi, entah kenapa kakak Kagura, Kamui memutuskan untuk tinggal bersamanya "naa..samurai perak" Kamui berdiri lalu mundur selangkah "sebenarnya, apa yang membuatmu kesini?"

"..."

"jangan katakan kalau kau...ingin membantu para Amanto untuk mengalahkan Kihetai, seperti saat kau membantu para wanita di Yoshiwara"

"heeh" Gin mendongak ke atas untuk melihat wajah menyebalkan dan senyuman bocah China itu "aku tidak tertarik menjadi pahlawan "

"hmm, lalu apakah kau ingin membunuh seseorang ?" mata biru Kamui terlihat saat ia berhenti tersenyum, menatap ke bawah , ke Gin yang menurutnya memiliki darah pembunuh sepertinya atau mungkin tidak. Entah kenapa dimatanya Gin sangat menarik

"entahlah..."

 _Yang ingin kubunuh sekarang_

 _Cuma seorang..._

...

"Kondo-san, Hijikata-san..kita punya masalah darurat~" Sougo datang dari arah berlawanan. Hampir saja mereka bertabrakan semenjak remaja satu itu berjalan dengan leletmya masih santai mengunyah permen karet edangkan Kondo dan Hijikata berlarian menuju bagian pengemudi sekuat tenaga Semenjak guncangan kapal semakin dasyat

"KENAPA BISA KAU SANTAI BEGINI HUH!?" tentu saja Hijikata meneriaki remaja satu itu "KALAU KAU MELAPOR DENGAN WAJAH DATAR SEPERTI ITU SIAPAPUN JUGA TIDAK AKAN PERCAYA, JADI BERSYUKURLAH PADA GUNCANGAN DAN SIRENE KAPAL INI!"

"te,tenang Toshi...tenang " Kondo menepuk-nepuk pundak Hijikata "pembuluh darahmu bisa pecah"

Hijikata benar-benar meledak sampai-sampai membuat Kondo sendiri kehilangan semua rasa paniknya. Karena kelihatannya Hijikata sudah memikul semuanya sendirian

"kau juga Sougo" kali ini si komandan gorila _terlihat_ bisa diandalkan "katakan apa yang terjadi"

"aaah..para bajingan Kihetai, mereka memilih mengajak kita perang dikapal ini" Sougo menyeringai lemas "dan...melepaskan senjata biologis, mereka menyebar ke seluruh bagian kapal seperti virus"

"senjata biologis?" bersamaan Kondo dan Hijikata menaikkan salah satu alisnya

"jika kalian belum bertemu salah satunya berterima kasihlah padaku, karena aku sudah membasmi yang dilorong ini" dengan bangga remaja itu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke masing-masing saku celananya "alasan kenapa kapal ini berguncang karena mereka membunuh pilot dan mengambil alih kemudi. Saat ini anak buahku yang berusaha merebutnya kembali" jelasnya masih dengan nada malas

" **lalu kenapa kau tidak menjadi kapten yang baik dan membantu mereka huh"** di beritahu begitu malah membuat Hijikata semakin geram

"sudah, sudah " Kondo hanya bisa menghela nafas untuk meringankan rasa cemasnya " lalu apa yang terjadi dengan pejabat ?"

"kelihatannya memang tujuan Kihetai untuk membunuh pejabat-pajabat, mereka benar-benar mengerahkan senjata biologis mereka untuk tujuan itu, saat ini Harada dan pasukannya yang melindungi para cecunguk itu" Sougo memutar tubuh dan mulai berjalan di depan "Yamazaki sedang membawa pasukan Nagakura untuk menjadi bala bantuan di sana "

"...baiklah, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang ?" situasi ini benar-benar gawat seolah seperti mereka ada di tangan Kihetai sekarang. Bahkan Hijikata mengeluarkan keringat dingin sekarang "Kondo-san apa perintahmu ?" ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan sekarang

"HEEEH!? KAU BERTANYA PADAKU, PADAKU ?" Kondo si komandan malah panik menunujuk-nunjuk dirinya sendiri, ingin rasanya menjitak kepala gorila satu ini

"kau komandan Kondo-san" Sougo masih santai meniup permen karetnya "situasi ini mengingatkanku dengan game Resident Evil, kau tahu"

Keselamatan pejabat nomer satu, lalu apakah keselamatan mereka nomer 2?.Bagaimana jika mereka menang dari para monster menjijikan tersebut ?apakah mereka akan selamat dengan badan kapal yang mulai berasap ? Kihetai tidak akan rugi apapun semenjak mereka hanya mengirim makhluk buatan. Situasi ini, bahkan untuk Hijikata sangatlah rumit dan membuat pemuda keras kepala ini mulai memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk.

 _Situasi yang sangat genting huh_

 _Bukan sesuatu yang membosankan..._

Tanpas sadar ia menyeringai, ia merasa senang sekali karena suatu hal

 _Maka karna inilah_

 _Aku tidak bisa melepaskan_

 _Katana ini dari tanganku_

"Hijikata-san...kau _menjijikkan_ " dan Sougo memperhatikan lengkung bibir manis Hijikata dan spontan warna merah muda menyembur pipinya dan mengolok Hijikata

"HAAH!?"

Semua orang di Shinsengumi tahu, kalau senyuman Hijikata yang sedang bersemangat membuat hati semua orang berdebar

 _Mungkin karena senyuman ini juga_

 _Yang membuat Laki-laki seperti Gintoki_

 _Berani mencintai seseorang lagi..._


	10. this is not good

" _aku ingin melihat sampai akhir, apa yang akan kau lakukan samurai-san, jadi jangan katakan pada Takasugi mengenai hal ini"_

...

"haaah~"

Gintoki berjalan? Dengan kedua kakinya dan tangan bebas ?.

"bocah itu, setelah memukulku dengan keras lalu membebaskanku" ia masih bisa merasakan kepala bagian belakangnya berdenyut "aku tidak mengerti...mungkin jalan pikirannya itu seperti seseorang hmm..." belum lagi pergelangan tangannya yang berbekas garis merah "mungkin seperti Okita-kun?"

"maa...untuk kali ini aku berhutang padanya"

Meski tidak terlihat seperti itu, saat ini dipikirannya hanya Hijikata (1) dan Shinsengumi (2)

" _kuberi satu bonus lagi, di dasar kapal ini ada pesawat mini untuk gawat darurat...kau bisa memakainya "_

Mau tidak mau dia hanya bisa mempercayai Kamui sekarang, saat ini dia sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menuju dasar sana. pikirannya masih jauh melayang maka karna itu ia memutuskan hanya berjalan cepat terlebih lagi ia harus mengendap-endap saat melewati orang-orang Kihetai.

"aku jadi mengerti perasaan Zaki.."

Tidak bisa ia memakai lift seenaknya, tentu kepala gulalinya itu masih berpikir bahwa ia tidak ingin ketahuan. Tidak begitu tahu struktur lokasi kapal ini tapi setiap kali ia menumukan tangga untuk turun ia akan mengunnakan tangga tersebut

Betul yang dikatakan si sadis Kamui. Ia menemukan parkiran (parkiran?, gak tau nyebutnya apa, jadi tulis parkiran aja)

" _monster-monster itu akan mengambil alih kemudi dan membawa mereka ke planet XX...mungkin kau akan menemukan mayat Shinsengumi yang membeku..fufufu.."_

"masalahnya bukan itu, tapi aku tidak bisa mengemudi!" Gin mulai mengertakkan giginya. Mengingat salam perpisahan Kamui malah membuatnya gregetan dan panik "memangnya ini fic apa Dragon Ball?" 

Tidak akan pernah dia bayangkan akan mencuri bahkan menaikki pesawat luar angkasa demi pacarnya "bisa-bisa aku mati konyol "gumamnya ia mendekati salah satu pesawat terdekat, pesawat tersebut berwarna putih mirip pesawat luar angkasa milik Bezita (?) tapi berbentuk sedikit lonjong dan memanjang "aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara membuka pintunya" ia menghela nafas kekecewaan sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya didepan dada "aku benar-benar tidak berguna huh" dan mulai memunculkan sikap pesimisnya

" **butuh bantuan Kintoki ?"**

 **...**

Mengambil kembali alhi kemudi bukan persoalan berat dengan adanya Kondo, Sougo dan Hijikata. Yang menjadi masalahnya saat ini ruang kemudi benar-benar berantakan, banyak mesin yang berasap bahkan mengeluarkan percikan api karena konslet. Apa mereka berniat menghancurkan kapal ini ?

Makhluk makhluk yang seperti kadal namun memiliki taring besar dan cakar yang tajam belum lagi mash bisa menjulurkan lidahnya yang sangat panjang untuk melilit, ada juga yang berbentu seperti amonto campuran Zombie,dan yang paling menjijikkan berbentuk gitita raksasa berkuli kasar, lembek dan berwarna kebiru-biruan.

"tsk sebenarnya dari mana mereka mereka ini?" semua pasukkan sudah kewalahan menghadapi makhluk-makhluk tersebut. Hijikata sendiri tidak ada niat untuk menyalahkan.

Musuh mereka tidak ada habisnya dan tidak bisa dikatakan lemah, setidaknya satu diantara mereka setara dengan seorang atau dua orang dari Shinsengumi belum lagi untuk yang berukuran besar seperti gajah bisa menguncangkan seluruh ruangan.

 _Benar dari mana mereka semua?, tidak mungkin mereka teleport bukan ?_

 _Pasti ada orang yang menyusupkan mereka_

 _Tapi siapa?_

"laki-laki itu?" Hijikata memutar kepalanya beserta dengan ingatannya "apa dia mata-mata Kihetai?" meski pikirannya tidak dalam pertarungan tapi insting dan pengalamannya tidak bisa diemehkan. Ia menghindari semua serangan bahkan membalasnya dengan gerakan yang tepat, sungguh sesuai yang diharapkan untuk wakil komandn iblis.

"siapa?" Sougo masih bisa mendengar komat-kamit Hijikata di tengah badai pertempuran "jangan katakan kau menemukan orang yang mencurigakan tapi kau tidak mengatakan apapun ?" katanya, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah lawan bicaranya. Menggunakan katananya untuk menangkis cakar monster yang menyerangnya dari atas lalu menyeret benda tajam itu dengan cepat ke belakang dan menusuknya ke bagian perut musuhnya, remaja sadis itu tersenyum benar-benar menikmati pertarungan ini "jangan hanya pikirkan Danna, Hijikata san~"

"jaga mulutmu atau aku akan menebasmu bersama makhluk-makhluk ini" geram Hijikata

"jangan berdebat di waktu seperti ini" tegur Kondo sambil memasukkan mono earphone pada telinga sebelah kirinya "Yamazaki menguhubungi kita"

" _K-komandan, seorang wanita bernama Mutsu yang membawa seorang laki-laki yang dikatakannya sebagai mata-mata Kihetai "_

Di sisi lain Hijikata mendapat laporan dari salah satu anak buahnya

"entah kenapa kapal ini sudah di setting untuk mendarat di planet XX dan untuk oendaratannya...dengan keadaan kapal seperti ini...kami tidak yakin kalau kapal ini mampu mendarat ...dengan baik"

Mendengarnya Hijikata memukul kepalanya sendiri. Seharusnya sudah sejak sebulan yang lalu ia menghabisi laki-laki mencurigakan itu

 _Aku menyukaimu.._

Benar juga, hari itu si Yorozuya mengaku padanya dan membuat semuanya hilang .

"tsk...memang tidak pernah ada hal baik yang kuterima darimu. Yorozuya"


	11. complicated crisis

AN:

Baru kali ini nih saya kasih AN di fic ini dr ch 1-10 g saya g ksh krn saya sendiri bkn tipe orang yg pandai bicara (g bicara sih disini tp nulis)lalu knp nonggolin AN di ch ini skarang?.

Smua itu krn Yuki-chan yg baik hati dan manis yg beritahu Author bodo ini klo YAMAZAKI UDAH UMUR 32 ?! #PALE FACE .

Hahahaha jujur aja saya bkn pengemar berat inspektur satu ini jd g pernah liat profilnya (sorry Yamazaki-san)

Tp benar, klo g diberitahu Yukio-chan saya g akan tahu dan periksa umur si dia. Kirain dia itu seumuran okita atau Shinpachi soalnya pernah baca Dj (judulnya mah dah lupa) yg ceritain masa lalu dia yg baru pertama kali bergabung dgn Shinsengumi bersama wakil komandan. Saat itu ia digambarkan sbg bocah seukuran Okita-san waktu kecil.

To Yuki-chan : makasih yaa buat koreksinya dan reviewnya

THX para reviewer lain Hiria-ka dan Kurousama

OK LANGSUNG AJA KE CERITA !

 _Oya, chapter kali ini agak rumit (atau mungkin ada yg mikir klo fic ini dr pertama udah bikin kpl org pecah? Hahahaha), jd jgn ampe ketiduran y baca ini atau kalo malah g ngerti bisa kritik utk tataan dan cara bahasa saya mungkin membingungkan para readers ok?_

* * *

" _ **butuh bantuan Kintoki ?"**_

...

Yang memanggilnya dengan nama mengerikan begitu Cuma satu orang. Siapa lagi kalo bukan si orang gila Sakamoto ?

"bagaimana bisa kau disini?" tanya Gin tanpa membalikkan badannya "kuharap kau tidak terlibat dalam hal ini Sakamoto"

Sakamoto berdiri di belakangan Gintoki, menyandarkan badannya ke tembok besi sambil memutar-mutarkan Hand gunnya "pertanyaanku hanya kau butuh bantuan atau tidak ?" orang ini malah balik bertanya "sebaiknya cepat putuskan, kau pikir mereka tidak punya kamera pengawas di sini?"

"..." tidak perlu Gin menjawabnya

Mereka bisa mendengar derap kaki banyak orang dari lantai atas menuju ke bawah sana. Untuk apa? ,tentu untuk menangkap penyusup dan tawanan yang kabur. Jika bisa Gin ingin berteriak kalo si ketua klan Yato yang membebaskannya (berarti dia sudah dapat ijin untuk berkeliaran bukan?)

"...tentu aku tahu bodoh" akhirnya ia menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat wajah kawan lamanya yang sedang keren-kerennya hari ini. Menawarkannya bantuan? Mungkin tidak akan pernah terjadi untuk kedua kalinya "kau akan mengantarkanku bukan ke planet XX?"

Sakamoto memperbaiki posisi berdiri, memisahkan punggungnya dari dinding yang dingin "itulah kenapa aku kemari" katanya sambil menyeringai

...

 _ **Kepalaku sakit...kenapa di saat seperti ini, rasa sakit itu kambuh ?**_

 _ **Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa semuanya menjadi gelap ?**_

 _ **Tidak!...aku harus tetap sadar...**_

 **.**

 **.**

"OI, HIJIKATA-SAN!"

"!"

Berkat teriakan Sougo, dia bisa keluar dari lamunannnya, tidak lebih tepatnya rasa sakit di dadanya. Entah kenapa tidak seperti tadi nafasnya lebih memburu dan berat "ma,maaf" spontan ia mengucapkannya

Tentu sata kata itu membuat Sougo merinding gak karuan. Hijikata meminta maaf ? rasanya ingin ia berteriak (OI... DIA MINTA MAAF, DIA MINTA MAAF...PASTI AKAN TERJADI SESUATU YANG BURUK NANTI !) tapi jelas tidak mungkin bukan?. Ini bukan waktunya bercanda, Hijikata benar-benar terlihat aneh, mukanya tiba-tiba saja memucat di tengah perang

"ikut aku Hijikata-san" Sougo menangkis serangan lawannya di kanan, tangan kirinya menarik tangan Hijkata. Bocah satu ini, meski hanya satu tangan tapi ia menarik Hijikata yang keras kepala untuk ikut dengannya menepi dari wilayah pertarungan dan mendorongnya sampai terduduk di tepi ruangan "duduklah di sana" perintah Sougo seenaknya "kau hanya akan menghambatku dan Kondo-san" katanya menusuk kepala Hijikata

"APA!?" protes Hijikata hendak berdiri, namun sebelum ia melakukannya Sougo menunjuk hidungnya dengan Katana tajam tentu bahkan satu kakipun tidak berhasil ia gerakkan

"tetaplah disitu, aku tidak tahu masalahmu tapi hanya duduk dan pejamkan matamu"

Kalimat terakhir membuat Hijikata mendongak keatas di saat bersamaan ia menemukan remaja yang selalu menyeringai sadis padanya kali ini tersenyum tidak lembut tapi, terlihat lebih ramah "saat kau membuka matamu semuanya akan berakhir"

 _ **Itu katanya sebelum aku benar-benar memejamkan mataku menuruti katanya**_

 _ **Karena aku mempercayai mereka...**_

 **.**

 **.**

...

Rasanya seperti berjam-jam ia memejamkan matanya, entah kenapa badannya bukan ringan malah semakin berat, dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di depannya saat ia memejamkan matanya seperti ini.

(Flash Back)

"Hijikata-san...hentikan sikapmu yang seperti ini" rengek Yamazaki pada Hijikata yang sedang menyandarkan diri dengan lemasnya di sofa. Wajah pemuda itu biru semua sepertinya wakil komandannya memukulinya lagi "berhentilah bersikap keren dan katakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Komandan"

"apa?, masalah aku sedang mengandung anak gorila?"

" **BUKAN! CERITA DARI MANA LAGI ITU!?"** " **TIDAK ADA CERITA SEPERTI ITU DISINI!"** teriak Yamazaki sampai meloncat-loncat di depan Hijikata " **JANGAN MEMBUAT FIC INI MAKIN RUMIT!"**

"dari awal sudah rumit bukan?" Hijikata menghela nafas "aku baik-baik saja Yamazaki...setelah minum obat rasa sakitnya akan hilang "

"masalahnya itu bukan hanya rasa sakit Hijikata-san tapi itu _penyakit_ dan jangan remehkan penyakit"

.

.

Entah sejak kapan kekebalan tubuh Hijikata menurun, sebelumnya ia berangkat ke luar angkasapun ia pernah sekali demam keras , tentu satu-satu orang yang mengetahuinya hanya Yamazaki yang sudah seperti asisten pribadinya, Membuat inspektur malang satu itu mondar-mandir antara menjaganya dan melakukan tugasnya masih belum lagi mencegah orang-orang untuk masuk ke ruang wakil komandan

Hari itu.

diam-diam Yamazaki menyeretnya ke doker kapal dan hasilnya...

"kekebalan tubuhmu menurun drastis pasti karena sesuatu"

"memang penyakit apa?"

"hmm...baru saja pak tua amanto itu itu menjelaskannya padaku, tapi dia memakai bahasa-bahasa aneh saat mengatakannya, seperti..."

 _Apa sesuatu yang bisa membuatku_

 _Mati ?_

Bla bla bla bla, Hijikata tidak tertarik dengan penjelasan panjang dari Yamazaki, saat ini kepalanya sedang tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Jadi lupakan dia akan mendengar penjelasan rumit mengenai penyakit karena saat ini ia tertidur

"...kenapa juga orang seperti ini jadi atasanku ?" omel Yamazaki sambil menghela nafas , dia di kacangin alias dicuekin bagaimana dia tidak kesal ?

"aku tidak peduli apa katamu nanti, tapi aku akan mengatakan pada Komandan kalau kau masuk angin"

.

.

Itulah awal mula Hijikata di satu ruangkan dengan Yamazaki, tentu si inspektur satu itu mendapat pukulan keras dari atasannya karena berlaku seenaknya

"LEBIK BAIK DARI PADA AKU MENGATAKAN SEBENARNYA BUKAN !?" protesnya sambil memegangi hidungnya yang mimisan (karena di bogem tentunya)

"cih, sudahlah membunuhmu juga tidak ada gunanya" wakil komandan mendecih sambil memalinkan wajahnya

"KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU ?"

Teriakan tersebut sukses membuat Hijikata melempar asbaknya ke muka culun anak buahnya (anak baik jgn ditiru klo dilempar gitukan sakit)

"wakil komadan, kalau kau sakit itu bukan masalah besar, kami tahu kau juga manusia...kami tidak sedang mengharapkan superman untuk menjadi wakil komandan kami" masih keras kepala ia menasehati Hijikata kali ini ia tidak menaikkan suaranya dia kapok di bogem atau di sawat lagi "maka karna itu..percaya pada kami ?" ia tersenyum meski sedang memegangi dahinya yang merah sekarang

"...memangnya aku pernah tidak percaya ada kalian ?"

END OF FLASH BACk

Di tengah asyik-asyiknya bernostalgia di dalam mimpi, ia merasa badannya di goncang kuat, mau tak mau ia berlahan membuka matanya

Saat ini keadaanya terlalu lemah untuk melihat hal dengan jelas, berkali-kali ia mengelengkan kepalanya untuk menguncang isi kepalanya berusaha mengencangkan kembali penglihatannya

Samar-samar ia menemukan bayangan Kondo-san yang melompat ke arahnya dan yang lagi dalam posisi menyilangkan kedua lengannya menutupi kepalanya, iya anak itu berusaha berlindung dari sesuatu dan si gorila yang meloncat ke arahnya ?

Rasanya dia dipeluk bahkan kepalanya di benamkan ke dada laki-laki paruh baya itu. Kelihatannya bahkan Kondo-san berusaha melindunginya dari sesuatu.

BAAM!

Ledakan dasyat itu menjawab semuanya, kelihatannya kapal itu sudah berakhir seluruh ruangan berubah menjadi panas karena api mulai menyulut dari mesin-mesin kemudi

Apakah Kihetai berencana memusnahkan mereka bersama kapal tersebut ? tapi kenapa mereka repot-repot mensetting kapal ini menuju XX ?

* * *

AN:

Bagaimana ? ribet tahap yang masih bisa di cerna atau tahap yang harus dimuntahkan ? hahahaha saya sendiri sbg author aja blm tahu gimana nasib fic ini

THX for reading


	12. false or real (Hijikata side)

_Beberapa jam yang lalu..._

" _kau bilang dia adalah mata-mata Kihetai ?" Yamazaki mendekati laki-laki berseragam hitam khas Shinsengumi yang saat ini duduk di lantai terikat "...mungkin kau benar, aku tidak pernah melihat laki-laki ini" katanya setelah menunduk dan mengamati si pria._

" _..." wanita bernama mutsu hanya diam saja mengamati si inspektur mengeledah laki-laki yang ditangkapnya, ia baru merubah ekspresinya saat melihat Yamazaki mengeluarkan botol kaca kecil dari saku si pria "apa itu?" akhirnya dia bertanya_

 _Sayangnya di saat bersamaan Yamazaki juga bergumam "apa ini?" pada botol kaca kecil bercairan merah pucat . Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bisa menjawab kecuali si pria yang mengantongi benda itu sendiri_

" _bukannya itu tugasmu pak polisi? Menginterogasi orang ?"_

" _...sayangnya, aku tidak punya aura yang bisa mengintimidasi orang seperti Hijikata-san atau Okita-san"_

...

 **Saat kau membuka matamu, semua akan berakhir..Hijikata-san**

Tentu,semuanya berakhir...semuanya

Saat ia membuka matanya ia menemukan ia berada di hamparan lapangan salju, setiap kali ia menghembuskan nafas asap putih keluar dari mulutnya seolah ia sedang merokok

Matanya membulat sempura, seperti melihat horor ia menemukan Kondo-san yang memeluk dirinya berlinang darah dari perutnya tidak hanya komandan, tapi di dekatnya berbaring Sougo yang nasibnya tidak jauh beda dengan Kondo-san begitu juga pasukan yang lain.

Ia membeku, seperti air yang berubah menjadi es. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya kemanapun ia menoleh banyak mayat tertimbun oleh salju tebal.

"...dingin" gumamnya, mulai bergerak. Dengan lembut ia menyingkirkan tubuh Kondo-san dan berdiri "dingin sekali" ia mendongak ke atas berdiam diri membiarkan titik-titik salju menimpa wajahnya .

Wajahnya terkena noda darah mungkin milik Kondo-san, tangan dan baju juga tidak lepas dari siratan warna merah mungkin juga milik Kondo-san. Saat melihat penampilannya saat ini hanya noda mereha saja yang bisa ia lihat karena darah itulah, darah milik seseorang yang mungkin melindungi dirinya sampai mengorbankan nyawanya, dia mengabaikan noda berwarna ungu yang juga tidak kalahnya menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, dia tidak peduli berapa banyak monster yang telah di bunuhnya.

.

.

.

Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya ia berjalan dengan lemas dan sempoyongan seperti Zombie dia hidup tapi kelihatannya otaknya sudah berhenti untuk berpikir, meninggalkan puing-puing pesawat bersama dengan beberapa badan yang berserak di dekatnya. Mengingat bagaimana tubuh mereka bisa di luar pesawat mungkin Kondo-san, Sougo dan beberapa orang berhasil keluar untuk saat terakhir namun tidak bisa menghindar dari kematian

Sekitar setelah berjalan 10 langkah ia bertemu dengan si biang keladi semua ini. Takasugi berdiri tegap masih memakai kimono mencoloknya namun memakai menggantungkan mantel bulu coklat ke pundaknya untuk menghangatkan punggungnya. Di belakangnya monster-monster yang sama dengan yang mengacau kapal tadi

" **salah satu teroris yang paling di cari, Takasugi Shinsuke"** melihat wajah brengsek itu membuat otaknya kembali berjalan, tapi saat ini jangan harap ia berkepala dingin saat ini ia benar-benar diselimuti amarah dan kekesalan

 _Apa aku marah padanya ?_

 _Atau_

 _Aku marah pada diriku sendiri?_

" **hanya aku yang tersisa, jika kau ingin membunuhku..bunuhlah"** ia tersenyum penuh ketegaran namun kilat kemarahan tidak lepas dari matanya, ia menatap wajah brengsek Takasugi dengan tajam "kau sangat ingin menyingkirkan Shinsengumi bukan ?"

"hmm...kau salah paham Hijikata-san" Takasugi mulai melangkah mendekati Hijikata makin lama makin melemah karena suhu rendah planet tersebut "aku mengemari Shinsengumi "

Wakil komandan Shinsengumi merasa sangat terhina mendengar hal tersebut dari mulut Joishi seperti Takasugi Shinsuke. Ingin rasanya ia menarik pedangnya dan menebas orang brengsek satu ini tapi apa daya badannya benar-benar lemah tidak mungkin serangan lambatnya akan mengenai pemuda yang kekuatannya hampir tidak ada bedasnya dengan Gintoki "apa maksud...mu ?" tapi ia masih berani untuk membalas

"kepercayaan, kerja sama, solidaritas, toleransi dan kebersamaan" pemuda tampan itu menyeringai penuh kesenangan saat mengatakan hal-hal tersebut "semua yang kalian miliki benar-benar sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkan oleh Shouyou Sensei"

Selangkah lagi Takasugi dan dia tidak akan memiliki jarak, entah kenapa Takasugi membuat Hijikata takut? ingin rasanya ia berteriak MANA MUNGKIN AKU TAKUT? Tapi kali ini harus dia akui dia takut pada pemuda itu

"aku tidak mengerti" Hijikata mundur selangkah "aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran orang-orang seperti kalian termasuk Sakata Gintoki"

"tidak, kau mengetahuinya dengan jelas" Takasugi berhenti di tempatnya menetapkan jarak tersebut untuk sementara "kehilangan orang-orang yang kau sayangi dan menjadi sendirian"

 _Menjadi sendirian, orang-orang melihatmu seperti iblis dan terasingkan_

"tapi Gintoki sudah menemukan kembali apa yang selama ini hilang darinya" Takasugi kembali melangkah mendekatinya yang sedang merenung "dan sebaliknya kau wakil komandan, **kau mengotori Shinsengumi** "

"!"

Itulah yang membuatnya takut pada Takasugi, bukan karena saat ini ia sedang lemah atau takut pada kekuatan laki-laki di depannya ini tapi karena Takasugi bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, meski dengan mata telanjang

"kau ingin menjaga Shinsengumi untukmu sendiri, kau tidak ingin kehilangan tempatmu dan teman-temanmu di sana, kau egois Hijikata fufufu..."

Hijikata masih asyik melamun bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa wajah Takasugi sudah sangat dekat dengan miliknya

"apa kau percaya pada mereka Hijikata?...kau memikul semuanya sendiri, apa mereka begitu rapuh sampai kau harus merangkulnya begitu erat "

 _Apa yang berharga untukmu ?_

 _Apa yang kau inginkan ?_

"kupikir kau lebih pintar, tapi kau hampir sama bodohnya dengan Gintoki"

"..."

"pikirkan hal baik itu baik-baik sambil bermain dengan mereka"

 _Kupinjamkan mainanku untukmu_

 _Hijikata..._

.

.

.


	13. false or real (Gin side)

Sakamoto mengemudi seperti orang gila tidak dia emang orang gila di tempat pertama tapi ini terlalu gila. Dia sebenarnya bisa gak sih nyetir ?

Dengan alasan _kau ingin cepat sampai ke sana bukan ? hahahaha_ masih dengan tawa bodohnya itu, berkali –kali mereka hampir mati dalam gelapnya luar angkasa karena Gintoki tidak bisa menahan napsunya untuk menendang wajah orang itu yang sedang menyetir membuat pesawat luar angkasa kecil itu berputar putar

Dia tidak punya sembilan nyawa seperti kucing, jadi dia hanya bisa berdoa pada pak tua bajak laut (lambang Shonen-jump) agar dia selamat#KENAPA?

.

.

Kelihatannya harapannya terkabulkan, meskipun membentur daratan cukup keras saat pendaratannya mereka _masih_ juga dengan pesawatnya.

Masih utuh, ya masih utuh berarti setengah gak utuh

Berkat keahlian menyetir Sakamoto, pesawat mereka tergores sana sini belum lagi ada beberapa bagian yang penyok dan terbakar karena gesekan gravitasi planet

Si penyetir ahli sendiri bonyok-bonyok karena di hajar Gin habis-habisan setiap kali ia (entah sengaja atau tidak sengaja) mengulingkan badan kapal seperti gangsing dan bola. Ulahnya itu membuat Gin jatuh dari kursinya atau membentur kepalanya ke dinding pesawat

"aku tidak akan pernah minta bantuanmu lagi " omel Gin sembari ia meloncat turun dari pesawat "aku bisa trauma naik pesawat jika bersama denganmu terus menerus"

"hahahaha..." masih bisa tertawa ia setelah di hajar Gintoki "kau akan sangat berterima kasih padaku " balasnya juga sembari turun dari pesawat "aku mendapat laporan dari Mutsu "

"...aku masih penasaran, bagaimana bisa kau ikut campur urusan ini" Gin melempar pandangannya pada lapangan salju yang tebal, sejauh mata memandang hanya salju tidak ada yang lain dan Udara dingin yang begitu menusuk, apa benar salah satu markas militer milik amanto berdiri di planet seperti ini?

"sebenarnya kita berempat ikut andil dalam hal ini Kintoki" si ikal hitam membuka alat komunikasinya sambil membaca pesan yang kemungkinan dari Mutsu "bahkan Zura juga punya perannya" lanjutnya

"bahkan Zura?" mendengarnya membuatnya tersenyum kaku, apa ini sebuah takdir ?

"...untuk beberapa alasan inspektur bernama Yamazaki dan Mutsu selamat dari penculikan yang dilakukan Kihetai " memasukkan alatnya ke dalam kantong ia mengutarakan apa yang baru saja di bacanya "kapal mereka hancur, para pejabat terbunuh, Shinsengumi rugi beberapa nyawa"

"apa yang terjadi dengan Shinsengumi ?" Syaraf Gintoki mulai menegang saat mendengar korban dari Shinsgumi "mereka tidak musnah bukan ?"

"tenang saja, mereka yang selamat saat ini berada di markas amanto yang Kihetai ambil alih" melihat wajah iblis putih yang biasanya selalu tolol atau mengerikan kali ini berwajah cemas membuatnya nyengir lebar "apa kau sangaat khawatir dengan Hijikata-kun ?"

"hentikan..." Gin mengerutkan dahinya "saat ini Gin-san sangat cemas kau tahu?"

 _Hah, saat ini aku merasa sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan terjadi_

"...dia wakil komandan Shinsengumi, tidak mungkin dia di bunuh begitu saja bukan?" ucap Sakamota bermaksud untuk menenagkan kawannya yang satu ini "apalagi kelihatannya Takasugi tertarik dengan pemuda itu"

"justru karena si brengsek itu tertarik, aku tidak bisa tenang" lambang siku-siku mulai bermunculan diatas kepalanya sebanyak berapa kali ia menyeret sepatunya diatas salju

.

,

,

sekarang mereka berada di dalam markas Kihetai, meski di dalam bangunan suhunya tidak bisa dikatakan hangat, hampir sama dengan di luar sana. Apa spesies amonto di sini memenag harus di udara dingin ?

aaah...sekarang ia mulai membayangkan Hijikata yang kedinginan dan memanggil namanya ?(WTF!?, gak mungkin Gin) dia tahu meski setelah dunia kiamat juga itu gak mungkin terjadi tapi apa daya ia begitu menginginkan Hijikata sampai menghayal begitu jauh.

Mereka memporak porandakan markas tersebut sampai menemukan ruangan diamana semua sistem pengaman berada

Tidak terlalu sulit menemukan sel para Shinsengumi, sekali masuk ke ruang pengawas. di sana banyak tombol tombol dan peta digital yang menglokasikan dimana para anjing Bakufu tersebut berada . dengan sekali tekan Sakamoto membebaskan para anjing bakufu tersebut.

...

"jadi semua teriakan yang kami dengar tadi ulah kalian ?"

Di luar bangunan mereka di sambut dengan wajah malas Sougo, seragam remaja itu sudah sobek di sana sini hanya tertinggal kemeja putih yang lusuh begitu juga yang lain. Membuktikan betapa krisinya keadaan mereka saat berada di kapal

"...di mana Hijikata ?" mengabaikan pertanyaan Sougo, Gintoki menanyakan keberadaan pujaan hatinya dia sudah tidak tahan dengan debaran jantungnya ini. Iya, dia merasa tidak tenang sedari tadi.

"apa hanya dia di kepalamu ?" balas Sougo dengan nada sinis "dia tidak berada di sini"

"kemana dia ?" timpal Sakamoto bukan cemas Cuma heran saja, kenapa komandan yang dibiarkan begitu saja tapi wakilnya malah menghilang ?

"sebenarnya Yamazaki juga tidak ada" Kondo mendatangi mereka bergabung dalam pembicaraan "selain mereka, bagan kami lengkap "

"jadi hanya Zaki dan Oogushi-kun ?" Gin terlihat sangat serius "a,ah kalau inspektur satu itu bersama wanita bersama Mutsu " tambahnya

*DOOR*

Suara senapan meletus dan peluru melintas di depan mata Gin dan Sakamoto yang berdiri miring sejajar. Sougo , Kondo beserta pasukan yang lainnya menoleh ke arah asal serangan.

Di sana berdiri seorang perempuan pirang bermantel pink yang menembakkan peluru yang melintas tadi dan di sebelahnya laki-laki bermantel biru, berkacamata hitam dan selalu berhead phone sambi menyelempangkan gitarnya di punggung.

Wanita muda yang diketahui namanya adalah Kijima menyeringai kejam " kenapa Shinsuke-sama tidak menghabisi mereka semua dan malah menampunya disini ? seharusnya mereka bernasib sama dengan laki-laki berambut hitam di sana"

"hmm...baru saja kami di beri perintah untuk kemari dan memeriksa keadaan tapi dua teman lama Shinsuke-sama membebaskan mereka huh" timpal si laki-laki bernama Bansai


	14. don't leave me

_Dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi padanya, juga dengan Takasugi. Ada yang salah dengan kepala pemimpin Joishi satu ini._

 _Takasugi mendekatkan bibirnya dengan miliknya. Karena Hijikata masih belum sadar sepenuhnya dari renungannya memikirkan apa yang diakatakan Takasugi tadi ia menerima ciuman panas dari Takasugi._

 _Hijikata bisa merasaan lidah Takasugi di dalam mulutnya dan juga rasa pahit ada sesuatu yang memang sengaja di masukkan mulutnya sendiri lalu menyalurkannya ke Hijikata._

 _Setelah dalam tahap setengah sadar, ia mengunakan seluruh tenaganya untuk mendorong Takasugi menjauh darinya "apa yang kau berikan padaku?" tanyanya sambil mengelap bibirnya merahnya yang basah_

" _obat bius" jawab si brengsek itu dengan sejujur-jujurnya masih dengan tersenyum sadis dengan wajah tampan kebanggannya "tidak akan menarik bukan bermain dengan mode easy, untuk wakilkomandan sepertimu bagaimana kalau langsung ke ahrd mode?"_

...

Hard mode, easy mode...

Sekarang dia mengerti apa yang sedang direncanakan Takasugi untuknya

 _Kupinjamkan mainanku untukmu_

 _Hijikata..._

"dia ingin aku mati di tengah pertarungan huh...bersama makhluk-makhluk ini" pandangannya mulai melantur kedua kakinya tidak bisa berdiri tegak, pedang yang biasanya bisa diayunkannya dengan sebelah tangan sekarang terasa berat "baik hati sekali huh..."

Setelah memberinya bius lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja ditengah-tengah makhluk-makhluk ganas, kesadisan Takasugi memang sesuatu "baiklah...aku akan berjuang sampai titik penghabisan"

Ia sudah hampir mati, tapi sinar mata birunya yang jernih dan berapi-api masih ada, dia memang tipe yang akan berjuang sebisa mungkin. Meski yang dia lakukan tidak akan menghasilkan apapun.

 _Ya, tidak menghasilkan apapun_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Setidaknya untuk terakhir kali aku ingin bersenang-senang..._

 _._

 _._

 _Dan entah kenapa, wajah bodoh itu muncul_

 _Di saat seperti ini_

...

"HIJIKATA!"

Tidak. Gin benar-benar muncul berlari menuju ke arahnya

Sesuai dengan julukannya sebagai wakil komndan iblis, sampai akhirpun ia memperlihatkan sisi iblisnya. Ia menghabisi semua monster dengan keadaan fisik terburuknya.

Sebelum Gin datang ia sudah hampir menyelesaikan pertarungannya namun sebelum ia bisa menghabisi yang terakhir, instingnya yang mulai tumpul tidak menyadari bahwa yang baru saja di tebasnya it masih hidup dan menusuknya dari belakang dan target terakhirnya menebasnya dari depan. tentu Hijikata tidak berdiam diri, ia mengayunkan katananya di saat terakhir untuk membunuh makhluk terakhir.

Di saat, detik-detik ia ambruk Gintoki baru saja datang berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah putus asa

 _Hmm..._

 _Benar juga sudah berapa kali_

 _Aku mensia-siakan laki laki ini ?_

 _._

 _._

 _Apa aku terlalu kejam?_

 _Jika, meninggalkannya tanpa mengatakan_

 _Apa yang sedang kupikirkan sekarang ?_

 _._

 _._

 _Karena saat ini_

 _Aku sedang berpikir kalau..._

 _._

 _._

Gintoki memeluknya dengan sangat erat, tangan laki-laki itu bergetar bukan karena dingin tapi ketakutan. Hijikata yang sekarat masih bisa mendengar detak jantung yang memburu, mau tak mau ia tersenyum memandang wajah tampan Gintoki yang mencemaskan dirinya setengah mati "Hi,Hijikata...maaf aku terlambat, aku..." si iblis putih sperti ingin menagis sekarang

Setidaknya sebelum matanya terbenam untuk selamanya ia ingin melihat wajah si kepala gulali satu ini dia hanya diam dan menatap lemas. Ia sudah kehilangan banyak darah badannya mulai mendingin "...bi...biark..an..aku ti..dur" ucapnya sangat lirih dan terputus-putus

 _Na Samurai-san..apa kau ingin membunuh seseorang ?_

 _Hah, yang ingin kubunuh Cuma satu orang_

 _Yaitu diriku sendiri_

 _._

 _._

 _Hijikata tidak bisa menerimaku_

 _Pasti karena ada_

 _Sesuatu yang kurang dariku..._

 _._

 _._

 _Yang seharusnya kupunya_

 _Tapi tidak kutunjukkan padanya_

 _._

"SEOLAH AKU MEMBIARKANMU TIDUR !" teriaknya sekuat tenaga. Mungkin kepalanya jatuh terbentur saat berlari menuju kemari lalu memmbuatnya menjadi gila. Meski kau menguncang ataupun berteriak sekuat tenaga pada Hijikata saat ini, ia tidak akan merespon apapun.

Tapi dia benar-benar tidak ingin menyerah. Sudah cukup ia kehilangan gurunya. Jika ia sampai kehilangan Hijikata sekarang dia akan hancur. Dia akan kembali ke dunia yang kelam itu sekali lagi.

Saat dimana ia tidak bisa mempercayai siapapun, mencintai siapapun sampai sedalam ini

 _Benar, seharusnya aku..._

 _Mengatakan hal ini. Sudah sejak lama_

"Hijikata...aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu jadi..."

 _Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Perasaan Gintoki kelihatannya menembus sampai ke Hijikata. Karena saat ini dalam tidurnya ,Hijikata juga berpikir

 _Saat ini_

 _Aku sedang berpikir kalau_

 _Aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu..._


	15. end of crisis 1

Sakamoto berjalan memimpin Komandan Shinsengumi beserta ratusan anak buahnya, senyum dari wajah bodohnya itu tidak bisa hilang bukan karena ia bangga kerna telah membebaskan Shinsengumi atau akan memberi tumpangan kembali ke bumi untuk pasukan khusus tersebut

Tapi mengingat Gintoki yang berlari dengan panik setelah laki-laki bernama Bansai itu memberi tahu letak Hijikata dan apa yang dilakukan Shinsuke-sama pada pujaan hatinya itu membuatnya mau tak mau tersenyum

Meski masih tidak percaya kalau anggota inti Kihetai datang hanya untuk memberi kabar tentang Hijikata, mereka menyerahkan Hijikata pada Gintoki. Mungkin lebih baik tidak menggangu mereka saat ini.

"...sebenarnya..apa yang membuatmu begitu senang dengan reaksi Danna tadi ?" bahkah Sougo terheran-heran pada senyuman bodoh itu "aku berkali-kali melihatnya...saat ia mencari majalah JUMP kemana-kemana"

"...atau mungkin saat harga majalah itu naik" timpal Kondo

"hahahahaha...aku tidak tahu seperti apa dia sekarang" membayangkan Gintoki yang berlarian memburu JUMP juga tidak pernah ia lihat "tapi, jika kalian melihatnya di masa lalu, kalian akan merinding. Dia lebih mengerikan dari pada si Takasugi"

"karena ia iblis putih ?" masih penasaran Kondo bertanya bersamaan ia mempercepat langkahnya untuk berjalan di samping Sakamoto

"wakil komandanmu sendiri juga iblis, bukan ?" timpal Sougo masih berjalan di belakang mereka "apa spesialnya menjadi iblis ?"

.

.

.

.

*KLEEK*

Yamazaki menutup pintu di belakangnya, saat ia menatap lurus ia menemukan Kondo, Mutsu dan Sakamoto yang menunggu kabar darinya

"seperti yang kuduga...obat ini penyebab menurunnya kesehatan wakil komandan" Yamazaki mengeluarkan botol kecil yang di dapatnya dari si pria mata-mata "dia menyusup ke dalam markas dan mencampurkannya dalam makanan wakil komandan "

"bagaimana dia tahu mana yang akan dimakan Toshi atau mana yang tidak ?"

"Mayones?" jawabnya sekedar menebak karena ia sendiri tidak mendapatkan informasi banyak dari si pria keras kepala "obat ini menurunkan kekebalan orang yang meminumnya...dan tentunya turun drastis "

"...hmm, maka karna itu muka manisnya itu pucat sepanjang hari ?" seenaknya Sakamoto menimpali seolah dia mengerti Hijikata "terakhir kali kami bertemu keadaannya juga tidak bisa dikatakan baik"

"...dari pada kau berbicara lebar mengenai wakil komandan Shinsengumi labih baik kau jelaskan pada kami..."Mutsu menengahi dengan tegas ia menatap wajah bodoh bossnya "apa yang sedang terjadi di sini ?"

.

.

...

Hanya warna putih yang bisa dilihat dan suhu rendah menusuk dan merasuk ke tubuh membuat badan Sougo mengigil kecil. Ia berjalan santai, tidak terburu-buru dengan wajah datar khasnya

Seolah menikmati musik berupa angin super dingin yang sepoi-sepoi menerpanya ia menutup matanya, masih terus berjalan untukmenemukan dua orang merepotkan

Tentu saja siapa lagi jika bukan Hijikata dan ini dia sedang baik hati maka karnya ia keluar dari kapal Sakamoto yang hangat dan berjalan di tengah salju sekarang bersama beberapa anak buah dan tandu tentunya

Saat ia membuka matanya, ia menemukan hamparan salju yang putih bersih ternoda darah merah dan unggu mencampur dengan sempurna, beberapa mayat monster, dan yang lebih harus di perhatikan sosok Danna yang duduk lemas memeluk Hijikata

"haah..dari pada kau mertapinya bukannya lebih baik kalau berlari sambil mengendong Hijikata-san ke markas yang tadi ?" Sougo menghela nafas sepanjang mungkin

"Danna...kami yang akan mengurusnya " ucapnya setengah membungkuk "dia mati atau..."

"dia masih bernafas " sela Gin entah atau itu kebenarnya atau harapannya

.

.

.

" **yo Gintoki..."**

Laki-laki berambut panjang yang selalu berjalan bersama (paman?) berkostum( bebek?) menghampiri Gintoki yang tengah duduk di kursi tunggu

Entah bagaimana bisa Katsura berada dalam kapal Sakamoto tapi rasa penasaran Gin ZERO alias tidak ada rasa ingin tahu sama sekali, dia hanya bisa berharap kalau Hijikata bisa di selematkan dengan medis seadanya dari Kaientai

"aku mendengar situasinya dari Sakamoto"

Yang lebih penting lagi bagaimana mungkin Joishi seperti katsura Kotarou mau-maunya berurusan dengan Shinsengumi . pasti saat ini ia sedang bersembunyi dari anjing-anjing Bakufu yang selalu mengincarnya karena mata pemuda ini tidak bisa diam untuk melirik kanan atau kiri was-was jika mungkin salah satu orang Shinsengumi muncul

"maa...mulut bodohnya itu juga menceritakan hubunganmu dengan Hijikata, kau bisa memukulnya nanti"

"..."

"tidak kusangka Takasugi sampai sebegitunya, padahal dia bilang dia Cuma akan bermain"

"!?"

Sebelum Katsura sampai pada kalimat terakhirnya itu, Gin sama sekali tidak mendengarkan ocehan teman lamanya satu ini "apa maksudmu ?" ia menyipitkan matanya saat melirik Zura di sebelahnya "si brengsek itu bermain-main ?"

"...aku tahu ini keterlaluan " Katsura juga tidak menyalahkan iblis putih yang menatapnya dingin saat ini "dia hanya ingin menghancurkan segalanya "

"aku tahu motto bodoh itu, tapi apa yang dilakukannya itu..." lidah Gin tercekat, ia tahu ia tidak bisa membela Shinsengumi terlalu jauh apalagi Hijikata saat ini

Mereka hidup dalam jajahan Amanto tentu saja tugas samurai untuk merebut kembali apa yang mereka miliki dan itulah tujuan Katsura maupun Takasugi

Tapi Shinsengumi

Mereka malah membela Bakufu dan melindungi para amanto, bahkan diam saja di perlakukan seperti anjing dan budak

Dia diam.

Simple saja, karena ia tidak ingin menyimggung teman lamanya satu ini

"tidap apa" ucap Katsura lembut, seolah tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya "Takasugi kali ini benar-benar berlebihan, tapi Gintoki...kau harus senang karena Hijikata masih punya kemungkinan untuk hidup meski hanya 0.5 persen"

"... ?"

.

.

.

 **Flash banck (katsura dan Takasugi)**

"kudengar, kau membuat masalah lagi Takasugi"

Malam itu, kedua samurai legendaris saling bertatap muka (plus Elizabeth tentunya), dia atas jembatan katu yang melingkar dan di bawah sinar bulan purnama yang terang. Berbincang satu sama lain

Sembari memutar kembali mengingat masa lalu yang pernah dialami bersama. Setiap kali melihat wajah satu sama lain mau tak mau ingatan-ingatan menyenangkan maupun yang menyedih bermunculan kembali

"kau juga tidak jauh berbeda dariku" balas Takasugi sembari memperbaiki posisi topi alangnya

 _Kau akan menghancurkan dunia bukan?_

 _._

 _._

 _Dunia yang merebut Shouyou sensei_

 _Dari kita_

 _._

 _._

"kau akan membunuh para pejabat amanto ?" Katsura mendekat namun masih memiliki jarak yang cukup jauh. mereka berdiri berdampingan(masih dengan Elizabeth) sambil menyandar pada pagar jembatan menatap bulan di atas kepala mereka

"hah...tanpa sisa" jawab Takasugi tersenyum licik "tentu beserta pelindungnya"

"Shinsengumi ?"

"...mereka bagian penting dalam Bakufu"

"sebaiknya urungkan niatmu" Katsura tersenyum kaku mengingat hari itu ia bertemu dengan Gintoki yang melantur aneh tentang Shinsengumi di warung ramen. Ia masih tidak begitu mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba saja Gin bertanya apa pendapatnya mengenai wakil komandan Shinsengumi. tapi yang dia tahu

Mungkin teman lamanya itu memiliki perasaan khusus pada satuan kepolisian tersebut (atau hanya pada Hijikata?)

"apa pendapatmu tentang Hijikata Toushiro ?" ia mengulangi pertanyaan Gintoki pada Takasugi di sebelahnya. Wajah sadis Takasugi melumbut dengan keheranan.

"ada apa tiba-tiba?" Takasugi merubah raut wajahnya dengan menyeringai "menurutku, dia gampang di bully"

"hahahaha...menurutku juga begitu karena dia terlalu serius"

"dia menarik" tambah Takasugi "mengingatkan kita pada seseorang bukan ?"

Tentu saat Takasugi berkata demikian hanya wajah Gintoki yang muncul "ya" jawab Katsura

"tapi itu tidak merubah keputusanku untuk menghancurkan mereka" sambil menaikkan kedua bahunya dengan gaya sok tidak peduli Takasugi mulai memutar tubuhnya "karena aku akan menghancurkan segalanya..."

"tunggu!" seru Katsura mencegahnya untuk berjalan lebih jauh "...bukannya mereka mengingatkan kita di masa lalu, kita berempat ?"

Saat Takasugi menoleh padanya, ia mulai berkeringat dingin. Entah kenapa ia ingin membuat Takasugi mengurungkan niatnya untuk memusnahkan Shinsengumi

"maksudmu ?" tanya Takasugi sembari menyatukan kedua alisnya "kita tidak pernah berbuat bodoh seperti mereka"

"tidak, maksudku...seolah mereka seperti perwujudan keinginan Shouyou sensei. Mungkin sensei ingin kita menjadi seperti mereka saat ini"

Sebelah mata Takasugi yang tidak berbalut perban melebar sejenak sebelum ia menghadap depan lagi "baiklah, tapi setidaknya aku akan bermain dengan wakil komandan mereka"

"Hijikata?...kenapa?" Katsura melangkah lebih dekat lagi

"...maa..tidak hanya dia tapi, aku ingin bermain bersama mereka sekali lagi "

"..."

"terakhir kali aku memanfaatkan Itou, rencanaku gagal maka karna itu aku menemukan kalau mereka itu..."

 _Menarik..._


	16. end of crisis 2

_Jika ada sebuah pertanyaan_

 _Ada empat orang pasien yang membutuhkan donor mata, ginjal, jantung, darah,_

 _dan ada seorang yang sehat lalu setelah di periksa._

 _Orang itu memiliki semua dan cocok dengan yang di butuhkan keempat pasien_

 _Apa yang akan dilakukan dokter?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jika dia membunuh seorang yang sehat itu lalu memberikan organnya pada keempat pasien_

 _Dia akan menyelamatkan empat orang dengan mengorbankan satu orang_

 _Dia menyelamatkan lebih banyak dari pada ia harus berkorban_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tapi_

 _Dokter tersebut akan mejadi seorang pembunuh_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kalau begitu,_

 _Mana yang benar?, mana yang salah ?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Siapa yang bisa menjawabnya sekarang ?_

 _._

 _._

...

tentu Hijikata mengunakan pilihan pertama jika ia menjadi dokter tersebut baginya pengorbanan adalah keperluan untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Menginginkan pedang tetap di tangannya dan tetap berada di samping Kondo-san adalah keinginannya. Tapi membalas perasaan Gintoki jugakeinginannya.

 _Lantas kau membuang laki-laki itu?_

Ya, maka karna itu ia takut mengutarakan isi hatinya pada si kepala gulali. Mendapat status menjadi pacarnya saja sudah cukup, mengetahui kalau Gin mencintainya sudah cukup

 _Maka karna itu, kau egois..._

Bagaimana bisa sosok cantik Mitsuba mengatakan bahwa ia egois ?

Dia tidak menginginkan semuanya, dia mengorbankan salah satu keinginannya untuk keinginannya yang lain.

Di luar sana, badannya sekarat. Tapi dalam dunia antara hidup dan mati ia berbicara dengan kakak Sougo yang perparas cantik dan lembut. Tersenyum padanya, berbicara padanya

 _Bukan seperti itu..._

 _Bukan itu yang ada dipikiranmu sekarang ini_

Lalu apa?, apa yang sedang ia pikirkan ? 

_kau takut kalau nanti perasaanmu pada Gintoki lebih besar dari pada perasaanmu pada Shinsengumi..._

"aku mencintai si bodoh itu, lebih daripada mereka?"

 _Tentu saja,_

 _Dan yang membuatku ingin memukulmu sekarang adalah kau melukai perasaannya_

Senyum Mitsuna yang lembut berubah menjadi cemberut

 _Kau menjadi sangat kejam, kau tahu itu?_

"kenapa?...kepribadian kami mirip, anggap saja dia tahu alasanku" Hijikata menyilangkan kedua lengannya sambil mendengus tak peduli 

_Hahahaha...kau tak pernah berubah_

 _Maa...kau akan tahu bagaimana perasaanmu nanti_

 _Tentu setelah kau membuka mata dan melihat wajahnya_

"hmm!?" Hijikata terhenyak "...aku masih bisa bertemu dengannya?" ia tidak sedang mengharapkan kalau dia akan disuruh membuka mata. Dia pikir Mitsuba adalah malaikat yang datang mengantarnya ke kehidupan selanjutnya 

_Tentu..._

 _Aku hanya sedang menjengukmu_

Mitsuba mendekatinya lalu mengulurkan tangannya membelai rambut hitam Hijikata sambil tersenyum super ramah. Berbeda sekali dengan adiknya yang selalu tersenyum sadis, jika saat itu ia menerima Mitsuba dan mereka menikah Hijikata sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkannasibnya sebagai kakak ipar Sougo 

_Hmm..._

 _Aku tidak menyangka akan kalah dengan tuan Yorozuya_

 _Tapi..._

"ma,maaf..kau bisa memukulku, mumpung aku belum kembali hidup nih.." muka Hijikata memerah padam saat itu juga. Dia sendiri juga tidak menyangka akan menyukai laki-laki bodoh dan jorok seperti Gin ketimbang Mitsuba yang cantik nan elegan

 _Jangan di pikirkan_

 _Tuan Yorozuya lebih bisa menjagamu dari pada aku yang memang ditakdirkan berumur pendek_

 _Jadi..._

 _ **Semoga beruntung**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

...

Segela kekesalan setelah mendengar cerita Katsura sirna sudah setelah mendengar Hijikata telah melewati masa krisisnya

"percuma saja kau terburu-buru seoerti itu, pastinya dia masih belum bangun Danna~" Sougo dan Kondo juga sedang di tengah perjalanan ke kamar Hijikata, belum sampai mereka berada di depan pintu kamar. Si Gintoki sudah berlari menerobos dan membuka pintu kamar dengan kasar

Mana mungkin ada orang yang kehilangan hampir setengah asupan darahnya dan setelah operasi sudah siuman hanya monster yang bisa melakukannya

Gin tahu itu, dia tidak mengharapkan senyuman Hijikata menyambutnya di dalam sana dia hanya ingin cepat-cepat di samping pujaan hatinya itu, dan memeriksa suara jantung laki-laki itu lalu mencubit pipinya apakah ini kenyataan atau mimpi ?

.

.

.

...

Takasugi berdiri di depan jendela mengamati kegelapan luar angkasa sambil menikmati rokok pipanya, Bansai berdiri di belakangnya bersama Kijima dan Takechi

"Shinsuke-sama...sebenarnya apa yang kau minumkan pada wakil komandan Shinsengumi ?" tanya Kijima merengut mengingat kembali bagaimana Takasugi mencium Hijikata

"kau pikit Shinsuke-sama berbohong sangat dia menjawab kalau itu obat bius ?" timpal Takechi

"..." Bansai diam menunggu jawaban atasannya

"aku mengirim orang untuk memasukkan obat penurun kekebalan tubuh pada makanannya" Takasugi mulai berbicara "yang kuminumkan padanya itu obat yang berfungsi sebaliknya "

" **...peningkat daya tubuh ?"**

suara Kamui beserta sepasang langkah kaki mendekati gerombalan tersebut

"pantas saja, aku tidak menemukan obat itu di tempat yang seharusmya " Kamui masih tersnyum meski barangnya di curi

"maaf, tenang saja aku hanya memakainya setengah " Takasugi melemparkan botol kaca kecil berisi cairan unggu mengkilap pada Kamui

"tenang saja, aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan obat ini" Kamui menangkap botol itu dengan mudah "aku tidak membutuhkan obat ini" ia memeberikan botol tersebut pada Abuto

"...obat ini cukup penting kau tahu" Abuto menghela nafas sembari matanya memperhatikan satu persatu anggota Kiheitai "yang membuat prajurit Yato masih hidup meskipun sudah mendapatkan luka fatal pada vitalnya"

"maka karna itu aku mengambilnya" Takasugi menghirup pipinya lalu menghembuskannya "dan memberikannya pada Hijikata"

"...dari awal kau tidak berniat untuk membunuhnya huh" tambah Bansai tanpa mengubah ekpresinya

"kyaa~ Shinsuke-sama benar-benar baik huh..."

.

.

.

"dari daya tahan yang menurun drastis lalu naik kembali terlalu cepat karenanya membuat tubuh Hijikata-san lemas tak berdaya saat itu" jelas Yamazaki

"...tapi berkat itu, entah bagaimana ia terselamatkan huh" Gin menghela nafas sambil membelas rambut hitam lurus yang halus dan selalu membuatnya iri itu "mungkin itu yang dimaksud Zura"

"Zura ?" tanpa sengaja mulut bodoh Gin mengucapkan nama teman lamanya yang sedang diincar Shinsengumi "nama yang aneh" untungnya tidak ada yang tahu nama panggilan si Katsura

"hmm...benar-benar beruntung huh" timpal Sougo "Buddha bersamanya huh" dengan nada mslas dan tatapan sinis pada Hijikata yang sedang berbaring dengan kimono hitam dan perban melilit dimana-mana

"kelihatannya kau tidak senang Okita-kun" Gin bersweat drop saat melihat reaksi kapten divisi satu itu "kau benar-benar membenci Hijikata?"

"...tidak, aku hanya merasa kesal...karena bukan aku yang melukainya sejauh ini"

"hahahahaha sudah kuduga"

.

.

.

To Be Continue...


	17. end of crisis 3

**{Bumi, Empat hari kemudian}**

Empat hari sudah berlalu semenjak Hijikata melewati masa kritisnya dan sudah tiga hari berlalu Gintoki mondar-mandir ke rumah sakit OEDO untuk menjenguk pacarnya

Setiap kali ia membuka pintu jantungnya selalu berdebar apakah hari ini Hijikata akan terbangun dan menyambutnya,tidak usaha menyambutnya yang penting ia bisa melihat mata biru tua yang tajam nan indah milik Hijikata lagi saja dia sudah senang

Hari ini juga, ia mengatur nafasnya lebih dahulu sebelum memegang gagang pintu dan membuka pintu putih milik rumah sakit tersebut

"..." berlahan ia membuka pintu lalu mengintip ke dalam

Mata merahnya membulat sempurna, jantungnya sesak seperti sedang di tekan dan ia tersenyum sangat lebar. Ia senang sekali. Akhirnya keinginannya terkabulkan

...

Hijikata duduk di atas kasur menatap jendela yang tirai putihnya berkibar-kibar karena angin kencang, mendengar suara pintu terbuka ia menoleh

Dan menemukan Gin yang membeku sambil tersenyum bahagia

Mau tak mau ia juga tersenyum membalas senyuman bodoh pacarnya yang ia duga setiap hari menjenguknya dan menghabiskan waktu menemaninya

"ba,bagaimana keadaanmu ?" tanya Gintoki merasa sedikit gugup sembari masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menutup pintu di belakangnya "kau sudah tidur selama tiga hari"

"badancku masih rasanya sakit semua" jawab Hijikata mengamati gerak-gerik Gin yang dengan gugupnya mengambiil kursi di dekat kasurnya "tapi aku baik-baik saja..."

"be,begitu.." Gin duduk di kursinya, ia masih tidak berani menatap mata biru milik Hijikata

Entah kenapa ia merasa Hijikata menjadi penurut. Bukannya si wakil komandan Tsundere itu selalu punya cara tersendiri untuk menjawab ? tapi kali ini Hijikata mengatakan semua jawabannya dengan jujur dan langsung, tanpa mengomel

"nah, Yorozuya..." panggil Hijikata sambil bergeser sedikit lebih mendekat "aku bermimpi aneh..."

"bermimpi?" spontan ia mengangkat wajahnya mencari wajah tampan Hijikata, ia menemukan wajah tampan itu sedikit pucat dan masih penuh keraguan dalam dirinya "kau bermimpi ap—"

Sekali lagi, untuk hari ini ia terkejut plus bahagia sekali. Ia membeku, baru pertama kali ini ia merasakan lengan Hijikata yang terbuka dan memeluknya "Hi,Hijikata..." dia malah semakin gugup saking bahagianya

Hijikata menutup matanya dan menimati bau Gintoki yang dirindukannya, ia bisa mendengar detak jantung si kepala gulali itu memacu dengan cepat tapi ia mengabaikannya dan membiarkan dirinya nyaman dengan menyandarkan dahinya di pundak pacarnya

"Maaf" ucapnya lirih

"untuk apa?" mulai terbiasa Gin membelai rambut Hijikata dengan sangat lembut "apa kepalamu masih sakit ?, saat ini kau sedang berlaku tidak biasanya"

".hmm" balas Hijikata pendek

.

.

.

*tok* *tok*

Terdengar ketukan pintu dan suara Kondo berbicara dengan Sougo sari luar

Kebiasan Hijikata yang lama keluar lagi, ia segera mendorong Gintoki yang tadi dia peluk demgan hangat sampai jatuh dari kursinya

*BRAAK* *DUK*

"...sial, si gorila dan anak sadis itu" umpatnya sambil memegangi belakang kepalanya yang jatuh lebih dulu.

Di saat yang bersamaan mereka yang di luar sana masuk sambil membawa sekantong tas plastik yang berisi buah-buahan

"yo Toshi, akhirnya kau siuman huh" sapa Kondo ceria sekali "dan..kenapa kau Gintoki ?" tanyanya pada pemuda berambut putih yang berbaring di sebelah kursi pengunjung yang terbalik

"kelihatanya kita menggangu mereka" jawab Sougo tanpa di tanya "yang lebih ingin kutanyakan itu..."

"Hijikata-san kenapa kau melihat kami seperti itu?" lanjutnya masih tidak merubah ekpresinya, setelah Sougo membahasnya Kondo juga memperhatikan Hijikata

Pemuda berambut hitam itu melihat mereka berdua seperti hantu, Gin sendiri juga di buat kebingungan dengan ekpresi terkejut Hijikata yang berlebihan satu ini. Bahkan mereka bertiga mulai bertanya-tanya apakah Hijikata masih bernafas kelihatannya pemuda satu itu membeku total

"To,Toshi...kau baik-baik saja?" Kondo mengulurkan tangannya "apa ada yang masih sakit ?" ia duduk di ujung kasur melambaikan tangannya di depan muka Hijikata dan hasilnya mata Hijikata kembali berkedip "kenapa denganmu, kau membuatku khawatir saja.."

"ka,kalian masih hidup?"

"hah!?" orang pertama yang merespon adalah Sougo "jangan mengarang cerita Hijikata-san, satu-satunya karakter Gintama yang akan mati adalah kau...tentu di tanganku"

"dia sudah hampir mati" timpal Gin seraya bangkit berdiri "tentu jika kau ingin membunuhnya kau harus menghadapiku dulu" lalu memperbaiki posisi kursi sebelum mendudukinya lagi

"seperti yang kau lihat kami masih hidup dan sehat " hanya Kondo yang menanggapinya dengan baik "kami hampir tidak terluka" tangan besarnya membelai lembut rambut hitam Hijikata

"hampir tidak terluka...lalu waktu itu?" Hijikata malah dibuat kebingungan dengan jawaban tersebut

"waktu itu?"

"ti,tidak " ia mengelengkan kepalanya tidak ingin membahasnya lebih lanjut "aku hanya bermimpi buruk kalau begitu" setelah mengingat Takasugi terlibat di dalamnya, mungkin obat yang diminumkannya itu mengandung sesuatu yang membuatnya berhalusinasi atau sesuatu seperti itu . dia nanti akan tahu, cepat atau lambat

.

.

...

Hanya duduk atau berbaring diatas kasur bisa membuatnya mati kebosanan, ingin rasanya ia menyuruh Yamazaki membawa dokumen-dokumen dan berkas-berkas yang berada di meja kerjanya.

Tapi saat ia memintanya pada Yamazaki di depan Kondo. Komandannya itu malah mencubit pipinya dan mengomelinya kalau _kau harus beristirahat..._

Dia bisa mendengar sirene mobil patroli dan teriakan prang-orang yang heboh mengejar burunan, dan hal tersebut malah membuatnya makin depresi di atas ranjang "aaah...aku ingin ikut mengejar para penjahat itu..." keluhnya sambil menyandarkan pungungnya "meski aku selalu mengeluh dengan jam tidurku yang berkurang..."

" **kau tidak perlu mengejarnya"**

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara laki-laki yang saangat dikenalnya, bersamaan dengan tertutupnya pintu putih "karena yang mereka kejar itu aku " laki-laki berkimono ungu yang dibencinya itu hari ini menjeguknya. Sambil melepas topi alangnya ia mendekat ke ranjang dimana Hijikata duduk

"apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Hijikata menatap sinis Takasugi "aku tidak tahu bagaimana caramu kemari tapi kau punya banyak keberanian huh...menyelinap kemari "

"begitulah..." Takasugi tersenyum dengan senyum khasnya yang licik, ia duduk di pinggiran kasur Hijikata. Dan anehnya wakil komandan Shinsengumi itu tidak menolak berbagi tempat dengan Jouishi satu itu "aku ingin memberimu sesuatu...'

"aku tidak ingin menerima apapun darimu" balas Hijikata mulai mengerutkan keningnya

"tapi kau harus menerimanya"

Rasanya seperti Deja vu, Hijikata melihat wajah tampan Takasugi itu dari dekat lagi kali ini pikiran dan penghlihatannya jelas tidak seperti terakhir kali, mau tak mau membuat pipi Hijikata memerah dan spontan memundurkan kepalanya menjaga jarak

"lebih baik kau periksa kepalamu, kau pikir aku tidak ingat apa yang kau lakukan terakhir ka...li ?" mengingat ciuman sebelumnya malah membuatnya semakin merah padam sampai ke telinga

Wajah manis itu membuat Takasugi tersenyum geli, tapi masih ingat dengan tujuan awalnya "maa...kurasa aku tidak rugi mengikuti nasehat Katsura" ia meletakkan satu tablet berwarna kuning pada paha Hijikata "untuk membiarkanmu beserta Shinsengumi hidup"

"apanya ?, kau membuat kami harus bertanggung jawab atas kematian para pejabat yang kau bunuh" omel Hijikata sambil mengambil tablet tersebut "apa ini?" tanyanya polos menatap satu bola mata ungu milik Takasugi

"kau benar-benar akan percaya padaku ?" tanya si teroris, tersenyum jahil " obat itu, obat lanjutan yang kau minum kemarin..tanpa ini kau bisa berhalusinasi nanti..."

"o,ooh..." Hijikata mengangguk pelan. Entah sejak kapan inlis hitam ini jadi penurut dan bebicara dengan Takasugi seperti layaknya teman "kau benar-benar mengerjaiku huh..." namun mengingat kembali apa yang sudah terjadi membuat bola mata birunya menajam kembali

"kau juga, jangan biarkan dirimu terlalu lengah...kau tahu apa yang dikatakan para amanto mengenai mu?"

"...kurang lebih" Hijikata memutar bola matanya sambil mendengus

"kurasa sudah waktunya aku kembali" ia berdiri setelah mendengar langkah kaki seseorang mendekati pintu depan "aku tidak peduli apakah kau akan meminumnya atau tidak" ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mencubit pipi yang terlihat sedikit mengembung karena mungkin masih kesal terhadap dirinya "tapi jangan salahkan aku jika suatu saat nanti kau menemukan komandanmu berlinang darah atau markas kalian terbakar"

"!?" kali ini Hijikata tidak lengah atau sedang melamun hanya saja gerakan Takasugi terlalu cepat untuk mencuri ciuman dari bibir mungilnya , meski teroris itu memasukkan lidahnya dan melumat bibirnya, ia tidak terlalu banyak melawan Hijikata hanya menunggu ciuman itu selesai

"aku tidak membencimu"

" **aku sangat membencimu "** balas Hijikata sembari menoleh ke arah lain untuk menjauhkan wajahnya itu dari tangan Takasugi

...

Belum sempat si Takasugi memegang gagang pintu, pintu putih tersebut sudah terbuka

Merah dan ungu saling bertatapan, tentu si pemilik mata merah terkejut setengah mati saat melihat pemuda bermata satu itu berada di ruangan tersebut "Ta,Takasugi ?!" tunjuk Gintoki panik "kenapa kau?" meski ia bertanya pada pemuda di depannya tapi mata merahnya itu lebih memilih melihat Hijikata dari balik pundak Takasugi

Takasugi hanya tersenyum dan keluar ruangan begitu saja, meninggalkan teman lamanya itu terheran-heran

"mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di sana?" Hijikata melambaikan tangannya memanggilnya pacarnya "abaikan dia " dari nada bicaranya Gin tahu kalau Takasugi membuatnya naik darah lagi

Atau mungkin dia yang akan naik darah

"GYAAA..." teriak si kepala gulali sok histeris saat melihat wajah pacarnya itu sedikit merah dan bibir mungil tersebut mengkilap sangat menggoda "si,si...sialan itu melakukan apa padamu ?"

"...apa maksudmu ?" Hijikata balik bertanya berusaha sedatar mungkin, karena saat ini ia benar-benar malu

"tidak, dia pasti melakukan sesatu padamu " si Gin masih bersi keras mencari tahu, tentu saja itu karena dia cemburu "biar kuperiksa..." entah ia ingin benar-benar memeriksa atau ia hanya ingin mencari kesempatan

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Hijikata, dengan sengaja ia menyentuk telinga pacarnya dengan hidungnya ,tangannya juga ikut-ikutan merogoh ke balik kimono hitam

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?" tentu saja ia mendapat tonjokkan dari Hijikata karenanya

"hei!" dengan cepat Gin balik berdiri "dia pasti menciummu bukan menciumu bukan ?!" serunya menunjuk-tunjuk

"BERISIIIK!" muka Hijikata makin merah padam "SI BRENGSEK ITU YANG SEENAKNYA!"

"...EEEKH JADI BENERAN !"

*BUUK*

"kita di masih di rumah sakit" Hijikata mendaratkan bantalnya ke muka bodoh Gin "baik,baik...dia memang men,menciumku "

"Hijikata-kun...kau benar-benar selingkuh huh~" dan pengakuannya itu membuat Gin merajuk. Pemuda berambut oerak itu duduk di lantasi sambil memeluk bantal tidak upa background suram di belakangnya muncul "apa sekarang aku harus menyanyikan lagu _grenade_ (Bruno Mars) untukmu ?"

"kau mau granat meledakan mulut bodoh itu?" geram Hijikata, entah kenapa si kepala gulali ini selalu membuat tensinya naik,melihat wajah Takasugi membuatnya muak tapi melihat wajah bodoh Gin itu memiliki atri tersendiri "kemarilah, kemarikan tanganmu " perintahnya

Hijikata memberikan tablet yang dia dapatkan tadi "entah apa yang dipikirkannya, tapi...sebelum aku bertarung melawan monster-monster tempo hari ia meminumiku obat dan kau mendengar penjelasnnya dari Yamazaki " jelasnya

"meminumimu ?" alis Gin terangkat satu "...dari mulut ke mulut?!" setelah loading yang cukup lama , ia tersentak

"be...begitulah " aku Hijikata benar-benar enggan

"si Takasugi brengsek itu " sedangkan Gin mulai komat-kamit menghujat teman lamanya, membuat Hijikata sendiri takut dan berpikir _apa dia sedang baca mantra_?

Tapi perasaan bersalah(?) dan rasa tanggung jawab sedang menyelimutinya saat ini. Mengenggap erat selimutnya, ia mengumpulkan keberaniannya "JI..jika kau mau..."

"?"

"kau bisa...melakukan hal yang sama..."

Tersenyum jahil, Gintoki memakai tanggannya untuk memutar wajah Hijikata untuk menghadapnya "mukamu merah sekali"

"/"

"maa...tentu saja...aku akan membantumu meminumnya "

.

.

.

.

To be Continue


	18. extra

_._

 _._

 _It's a beautiful night_

 _I'm looking for something dumb to do_

 _Oh baby i think i wanna marry you_

.

.

.

"bisa kau matikan radiionya ?" Hijikata menghela nafas sambil menutup majalahnya "aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar lagu"

"hmm...bukannya itu lagu milik Br*no Ma*s?"Gintoki berdiri di depan jendela menata gorden yang melambai-lambai menutupi angin masuk "biarkan saja bukan ?, kurasa musik bisa menenangkan dirumu"

"apanya yang menenangkan? Kepalaku sakit mendengarnya suara bodohmu itu juga membuat kepalaku sakit " geram Hijikata. Si pemda berambut hitam itu memang sedang dalam bad mood hari ini dan tentu saja masih karena larangan ia bekerja dari Kondo

"HEI!" protes Gin, mengerutkan dahinya "jangan salahkan aku mengenai sakit kepalamu itu" ia menyilangkan kedua lengannya sambil mendekat "itu karena kau terlalu banyak membaca " satu tanggannya mengulur menepuk pelan kepala Hijikata

"mau bagaimana lagi, aku gelisah saat aku tidak bisa merokok dan membaca berkas-berkasku" Hijikata menunduk membiarkan tangan besar Gin membelainya

"dan sekarang kau pasti memikirkan gorila" tangannya turun mencubit pipi "apakah dia baik-baik saja ?, apa dia sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebelum menstalker Tae? atau apa dia masih hidup jika dia di tolak Tae hari ini juga ?"

"aku tidak begitu" Hijikata menampik tangannya "kau pikir aku apa?, ibunya?"

"baiklah, saat kau berada di pesawat Amanto sendirian...berapa banyak kau memikirkanku ?"

"hmm..." Hijikata berpikir sejenak "segini?" ia membentuk huruf seperti C dengan ketinggian kira-kira setinggi 3 cm "ah,,dan tanpa sadar aku memikirkan aku kehabisan isi steples, sebanyak ini" lalu ia menaikkannya menjadi 5 cm

"AKU KALAH DENGAN ISI STEPLES?!"

.

 _is it a looking your eyes_

 _Or is it a dancing iuice_

 _Who cares baby_

 _I think i wanna marry you..._

 _._

 _._

Lagu yang mengalun tersebut sekali lagi menciptakan kesunyian di antara mereka

Gin dan Hijikata saling menatap, yang memulainya sebenarnya Gin yang menatap Hijikata dalam mode sentumentil dan romantis dan Hijikata yang tidak punya kesadaran diri membelasnya dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya seperti _kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?_

Sampai Gin sendiri sadar kalau dia sudah menatap dengan aneh, ia membuat batuk "uhuk.." dalam kecangunggan

"..." Hijikata tetap diam menunggu pacarnya yang sedang bersikap aneh, bukan bodoh. Karena jika Gin bersikap bodoh ia tidak akan memberi tatapan heran

"saat kau sudah sembuh...kau akan kembali bekerja huh..."

"tentu aku"

"dan kita tidak akan punya waktu untuk bertemu bukan..." Gin menunduk sambil memutarkan kedua jari tangannya "dan kita akan kembali...seperti dulu ?"

"dan aku akan mendengar keluhanmu lagi setiap saat kita bisa bertemu "

"AAKH..." teriak Gin dalam depresi ,duduk di kursinya seraya bersandar " **aku jadi ingin menikah..."** gumamnya sambil menatap langit-langit putih ruangan tersebut

"ha?" dan Hijikata hanya bisa menatap pemuda berkepala gulali itu dengan (masih) tatapan oenuh tanda tanya dan wajah terheran-heran.

 **END?**

* * *

 **AN:**

Hehehe ngantung ya?, Author sudah buntu pikirannya jadi hanya bisa buat ending begini di judul satu ini. Karena sebenarnya bakal niat lanjutan di judul baru tentu lanjutan dari omong kosong Gin di atas ( _aku jadi ingin menikah)._

Yap, judul selanjutnya adalah dimana Gin melamar Hijikata. Author sendiri berharap ceritanya gak akan terlalu muluk seperti cerita satu ini. Karena saya pekerja cepat (tapi hasil gak karuan) mungkin setelah chapter ini akan langsung update ke judul satunya jadi...

THX FOR READING ...


End file.
